Seven Deadly Sins
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Porque ambos eran pecadores. Ambos sucumbieron al deseo. Y ambos volverían a hacerlo si tuviesen la oportunidad. / Natsu y Lucy probaron de la manzana prohibida en una noche de ebriedad. ¿Reconocer sentimientos donde abunda lo incorrecto? / NALU. Séptimo Pecado: Ira.
1. Pride

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU _(alternative universe)._ El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M _(mayores de 16 años)_, así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

**Guía:**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**«Citas»**

* * *

**.**

**«Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace, es el orgullo que le proporciona hacerlas.»**

_**.**_

_**Oscar Wilde.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Altivez. Arrogancia. Soberbia... Orgullo en fin. La única fuerza que impulsaba sus piernas a lo largo del pasillo y el único mástil capaz de enderezar su postura. Pero a cada paso que daba, las miradas se intensificaban y los comentarios rondaban con más algarabía por donde ella cruzaba, haciendo que la seguridad expresada en aquel semblante, fuese tentada a caerse.

— _Así que es ella..._ –susurraron detrás suyo mientras la miraban caminar.

Dolía.

Ella nunca fue de las que podía actuar con indiferencia a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, pero en ese momento necesitaba hacerlo. No podía darles el gusto a los demás de verla como en verdad se sentía.

Abatida. Traicionada. Sucia. Y la lista podía seguir.

El orgullo era la única droga que amortiguaba el dolor causado por sus propios actos.

Si, _suyos_.

Sabia con demasiada certeza que todo era culpa suya.

— Hmp... Y hasta que consiguió lo que quería.

Unos nuevos comentarios se alzaron sobre los murmullos poco disimulados, haciéndole pensar que aquel pasillo no tenía fin; los hipócritas, quienes la juzgaban en ese momento, no le daban esperanza de ello.

El orgullo era la única esencia que compartía con su difunto padre, enseñándolo como el escudo que en verdad era. Lo único que le permitía hacer oídos sordos a aquellos comentarios.

— ¡Ojala lo hayas disfrutado, Perra!

¿Disfrutar? Como si ella esté pensando en eso. Ni siquiera cuando _todo_ ocurrió ella había pensado en disfrutarlo… _¿O sí?_

Las carcajadas que acompañaron a aquel último comentario le provocaron cerrar los puños con fuerza y morderse el labio inferior con impotencia.

"_Por fin"_ Pensó al verse fuera del recinto universitario. Su interminable día había llegado por fin a su culmino, recibiendo la luz que el sol, en lo alto, le ofrecía. Aceleró sus pasos para caminar sobre el pavimento y cruzar la calle que la llevaría directo a su departamento. Al único lugar donde podía dejar de aparentar fortaleza. Donde sus piernas podían flaquear y sus ojos derramar cuantas lágrimas de impotencia podían.

— Mírenla nada mas, haciéndose la fuerte. —

Perfecto. Una de las más molestas personas a quien menos quería ver, se interpuso en su camino, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante mientras la miraba despectivamente.

Lucy detuvo sus pasos una vez fue increpada por Angel, estudiante de la Universidad 'Oración Seis' y la rival que se había ganado en varios encuentros deportivos con otras universidades. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su simple presencia se debía para deleitarse en su desdicha. No le sorprendería saber que fue ella quien esparció el rumor sobre lo ocurrido en el festival 'Fantasia' de Magnolia.

— ¿Que se siente ser el centro de atención en toda la universidad, Heartfilia? –Preguntó con socarronería. – O quizá el hazmerreir de tu Universidad…

Sus orbes chocolates observaron con detenimiento a los de su rival, demostrándole que no se doblegaría ante ella. Nuevamente el orgullo movía su cuerpo, como cuales hilos daban vida a un frío títere.

La mirada con que la enfrentaba demostraba que no iba a vacilar ante la presencia de la albina. Angel lo notó y fue esta la razón por la que amplió su sonrisa. Lucy sabía que no conseguiría nada con entrar a su juego, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada. Ante esto, Angel agregó.

— No quieras aparentar fortaleza, Lucy. –Se acercó un poco más a la rubia mientras sus ojos escudriñaban miedo en los de la aludida. – Tú y yo sabemos que no eres así. ¿Por qué no nos ahorras el trabajo y dejas de actuar tan orgullosa? –Echó una risa agobiante para culminar. – Recuerda que el orgullo es un pecado capital. Aunque después de lo ocurrido… Dudo que esas cosas te importen, ¿no?

Lucy frunció el ceño con más fuerza, la misma que ejercían sus dientes sobre su lengua intentando no reaccionar contra las mordaces palabras de aquella arpía.

— Disculpa, pero debo irme. –La voz de Lucy, antes de ir acorde a la determinación de su presencia, un pobre murmullo fue lo que consiguió esbozar. Las ganas de alejarse de allí la carcomían por dentro, así que poco le importaba como expusiese su coartada. Nada más levantó sus pies para cruzar junto a Angel, pero ésta no dejaría que la oportunidad de trozar a la _perfecta princesita _de Fairy Tail se le escurriera entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? –Angel tomó con brutalidad el brazo de Lucy impidiendole avanzar más, pero a pesar de detenerla, la rubia no se giró a mirarla incrementando el hastío en la mayor. — ¡Dije que dejes de ser tan orgullosa! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –Bramó con rabia, logrando que Lucy la mirara.

Hearfilia comenzaba a sentir ardor sobre su brazo, pues el agarre de Angel fue en aumento, a tal punto de hincar sus uñas en su piel. Lucy frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de apartar la mano de Angel, pues el dolor la incomodaba aún más, pero la albina no planeaba dejarla ir con tanta facilidad.

Aquello no daba tregua. Entre forcejeos, la audiencia incrementó al igual que los comentarios burdos lanzados hacia ambas contrincantes, pero aquel espectáculo no tardó en acabar. Estudiantes de Fairy Tail y la escolta personal de Angel fueron reuniéndose a su alrededor, logrando que el escudo de fortaleza a la cual se arraigaba Lucy, comenzara a desquebrajarse.

— ¡Suéltame, Angel!

Ambas yacían tan empedernidas en su discusión que no notaron cuando las personas fueron abandonando el lugar, ni tampoco cuando _él_ hizo acto de presencia entre ambas jóvenes. Una gran y poderosa mano se interpuso con la de Angel, haciendo que ésta soltara por fin el brazo enrojecido de Lucy.

— ¿No la oíste? –Ambas jóvenes observaron con sorpresa al alto y fornido muchacho que colocó a Lucy tras suyo, en una clara forma de protección, mientras aún sostenía la muñeca de Angel con fuerza. – Quería que la soltaras.

— N-Natsu… -Sin intenciones de hacerlo, lo nombró. Sus labios pronunciaron con dulzura su nombre mientras el respirar fue tornándose dificultoso, pero ya no por el ridículo encuentro con Angel.

Creyó haber dicho su nombre con el más bajo volumen que su voz pudo proferir, pero quizá la cercanía o la esperanza de oírla pronunciar su nombre, hicieron que Natsu Dragneel la mirara sobre el hombro con una sonrisa cálida.

— Tch. –Angel se soltó con rabia del agarre que Natsu ejercía y mirando despectivamente a la pareja, dijo. – No actúes como su protector, Dragneel.

— No golpeo mujeres, así que vete antes de que lo reconsidere. –Amenazó dirigiéndole una mirada atemorizante.

Y fue cuando, tanto Lucy como Angel, se dieron cuenta que el público se había reducido a tan solo cinco personas, contándose ellas mismas. Erza y Gray se habían encargado de dispersar a las personas que estaban de curiosos en ese lugar. Con cierto alivio miró a sus amigos, pero luego sus ojos se detuvieron en la ancha espalda de Natsu, la razón por la cual ella se había ganado los dedos acusadores de sus propios compañeros. Bajó la mirada con pena.

Angel observó una vez más a Lucy para girar sobre sus pies y marcharse. Mientras la rubia se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos, observando avergonzada el suelo.

— Vaya. Qué mujer más insoportable.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas en cuanto los verdes ojos de Natsu se toparon con los suyos. Muy mal momento para quedársele viendo como una idiota.

La inocencia en el pelirrosado le hizo mirar curioso la reacción de su amiga, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

— Oye, Luce… -Al oír la forma en que la llamaba, el sentimiento de seguridad desapareció por completo. – Si vuelve a molestarte, puedes…

— ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

Sin mirarlo para no perder el coraje que logró reunir, Lucy bramó con rabia ante un muy confundido Natsu. No solo él, sino sus dos amigos quienes se mantenían al margen de aquella discusión que no les correspondía.

La muchacha apretó los puños ubicados a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras no separaba sus ojos del suelo.

— ¿Qué qué he hecho? –Volvió a preguntar sin comprender.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda, Natsu! –Elevó sus ojos hasta él. Muy mal error.

Imágenes borrosas de _aquella_ noche la golpearon. Su sonrojo aumentó, pero no quería que él la viera en ese estado. Se giró sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Lu…?

— ¡No te acerques! –Interrumpió de forma fría. – Puedo cuidarme yo sola. No te necesito.

Orgullo.

Era solo una piel de falsa seguridad que se la colocaba sobre los hombros. Y el calor que ésta emanaba era suficiente consuelo como para llevar al mundo por delante, sin mirar atrás ni justificar nada. Era el sabor amargo que su boca experimentaba mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

— Solo apártate. –Sin mirarlo, caminó y pasó de largo junto a él, dejándolo con mil y un preguntas en su interior. ¿Cómo no? Ella no lo culpaba, pero sí se echaba toda acusación sobre sus propios hombros. — _N-Natsu…_ -Cuan débil se sentía al pronunciar su nombre, pero había una voz que en su mente hablaba tras el eco de su subconsciente.

"_No dudes. No vaciles. No te vuelvas a entregar"_

Aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas por aquello que caracterizaba a su familia, lo que le daba identidad y lo único que lograba enderezarla frente a aquella sonrisa endemoniadamente tierna.

Orgullo.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! :D

Es la primera historia que subo en el fandom de FT y no les negaré que los nervios me carcomen *tiembla* juju

¡Espero que les haya gustado esta creación mía entorno a los siete pecados capitales! Y como su título lo dice, serán siete capítulos :3

Si les ha gustado, comenten, díganme qué les pareció y si merece una continuación :D

Desde ya me despido con las ansias de leer sus comentarios, eeh?! :D

Ja Ne!~

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	2. Gluttony

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU _(alternative universe)._ El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M _(mayores de 16 años)_, así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

**Guía:**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**«Citas»**

* * *

**«Dios nos envía los alimentos y el demonio los cocineros.»**

**.**

_**Thomas Deloney**_

* * *

.

¿Cuán difícil puede ser para uno olvidar un delicioso aroma, imagen o sabor? Pues como cual vicio, el placer saboreado por el cuerpo es difícil de reemplazar una vez que éste conoce su existencia. Y cuando el anhelo se vuelve frenético…

— ¡Otra copa más!

Vuelves a experimentarlo. Aún cuando hayas dicho que sería la última vez, el cuerpo no conoce de razones para esclavizarse con gusto a algo que tanto bien causó. Por más que el periodo de tiempo sea corto. Un segundo, un minuto, _una noche._

— ¡Sírvanos una más! –gritó con euforia.

Pero los excesos siempre son mal vistos. Fuese en cualquier ámbito, los excesos son malos. Pero aquella etiqueta de 'prohibido' hace que el deseo incremente y el sabor se perfeccione a cada sorbo. _Cada mordisco_.

— Demonios… -Murmuró con hastío mientras se sobaba la sien adolorida. - ¿Por qué siempre termino accediendo a esto?

Se lamentaba un pelirrosado joven de veinte años, teniendo como consuelo no ser el único en aquel estado. Junto a él se encontraba su mejor amigo/enemigo y capitán del equipo de natación, Gray Fullbuster dando el último sorbo a su bebida helada para luego acercar el cristal a su frente, logrando apaciguar la molestia que aguijoneaba su cabeza.

El nudista por excelencia y delirio en más de una, no le iba muy mal con las bebidas, aún podía reconocer donde estaba el suelo y el techo, aunque, al igual que su compañero, la jaqueca aún no conseguían superar y eso lograba que su humor no fuese uno de los meejores.

— Cállate, cerillo andante. –Espeto de mala gana y con desgano un Gray ya sin camisa, mientras agitaba su vaso aún con unos hielos en él, en un ademán de que el cantinero le sirviera un poco más.

— Tch… ¿Alguna vez madurarán, par de niños? –La voz femenina del grupo se oyó, siendo la única quien se encontraba en mejores condiciones que los otros dos, aunque las mejillas sonrojadas de la mujer pudiesen delatar que ya perdió la cuenta de los litros y litros de cerveza consumido en esa noche.

Como cada viernes desde hace tiempo, o quizá desde que Gildart Clive, persuadido por el vicio compartido con su hija, Cana Alberona, abrió un bar nocturno, que en la actualidad, se había vuelto bastante concurrido.

Siendo Cana la mayor bebedora en toda Magnolia, no tardó mucho en influenciar a sus amistades hacia el bar de su familia, volviéndolos asiduos al lugar.

— ¡Cállate, Cana! –Silenció el pelirrosado. –No estoy de humor para tus comentarios…

La castaña iba a protestar por hacerla callar pero al ver el semblante de su amigo, dudó en decir algo antes de estudiar mejor la situación. El joven de hebras rosas mantenía la mirada perdida en su vaso vacío, como si fuese lo más extraordinario y nunca antes visto, delatando en su semblante la falta de interés hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Alberona suspiró con hastío y se acomodó mejor para mirar a Natsu, quien, al sentir la mirada de la castaña, levantó un poco su rostro, encontrándose sus orbes grises.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó curioso de ser la atención de Cana.

— Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, Dragneel. –Oh, muy mal. Cuando Cana lo llamaba por su apellido era porque, o estaba en problemas o ella sabía algo y, posteriormente, estaría en problemas. – Estás muy decaído. El que accedieras a tomar más de lo que acostumbras me lo dice.

Y ahí estaba Cana, diagnosticando el humor de Natsu a partir de las copas ya bebidas. Tenía suerte y aún no sacaba su baraja de cartas para determinar con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si, su amiga tenía un extraño fetiche con esa 'habilidad' suya.

Dragneel la miró en silencio por un momento, estudiando los sinceros ojos de su amiga, entonces apoyó sus brazos sobre la barra de manera aburrida. Cuando iba a responder, una voz se le adelantó.

— Es por Lucy. Solo admítelo, cabeza de fósforo. Ya todos lo saben.

Tanto Cana como Natsu abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Cana por la noticia repentina y Natsu por verse totalmente traicionado y expuesto ante una de las mejores amigas de la recién nombrada.

La castaña dirigió su vista hacia Gray quien sonreía con autosuficiencia bebiendo su vaso de cerveza, para luego intensificar su mirada sobre Natsu, comprendiendo que el sonrojo fue en aumento en el rostro de su amigo y no por nada.

— ¡Así que es cierto! ¡Te acostaste con Lucy!

Y en el preciso momento en que dijo aquella frase, todo el bar se silenció, haciendo que la atención común del lugar se centrara en él como cual reflector sobre la escena montada. Natsu ardía de vergüenza mientras asesinaba con la mirada a sus dos amigos, quienes no conocían la palabra 'disimular'.

— ¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? Creo que los de aquella mesa no te oyeron. –Comentó con sarcasmo el Dragneel a lo que Gray y Cana sonrieron con complicidad.

— No lo puedo creer. Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearfilia… Créeme que no me lo tragaba hasta ahora. –Dijo muy divertida Cana mientras se acercaba más a Natsu.

— ¿Todavia no lo pillabas? -preguntó Gray con una sonrisa autosuficiente. - ¿Por qué crees que el querido capitán de basket casi eliminó al equipo de la universidad en las preliminares?

— ¡Repite eso, Cubo de hielo! -amenazó foribundo Dragneel.

— Lo sé, pero no creí que la primera aventurilla del mocoso sería la razón de aquel desastroso juego.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! -preguntó molesto Natsu.

— Ahora entiendo por qué todas las chicas odian a Lucy. ¡Demonios! Creí que solo se trataba de un mal rumor. -Habló para si misma la castaña.

— ¿Acaso Lucy no te contó nada? –Preguntó Gray sorprendido.

— ¡Pues claro que no, es de Lucy de quién hablamos! Y siendo sincera, no esperaba que con Natsu…

— ¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente?! -Bramó poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de los demás. - Oi, no hice perder al equipo por culpa de Lucy. No es culpa de Lucy y ¡No fue mi primera vez!

El silencio volvió a azotar y Natsu palideció al darse cuenta que se sebía por su, para nada disimulado, comentario. Un nuevo y poderoso sonrojo tiñó el rostro de Dragneel quien volvió a sentarse mientras su cuerpo ardía de pena.

— Como sea, -habló nuevamente Cana ignorando por completo lo dicho por Natsu. -siendo el capitán del equipo, eres casi intocable y como todos quieren un chivo expiatorio, Lucy está pagando por ambos.

El pelirrosado bufó molesto al recordar aquel detalle. Ya sabía que el rumor se había extendido por toda la universidad y más allá, pero de ahí a creerlo era otra cosa. Claro que, como dijo su amiga, todos querian un culpable y ¿quien mejor que Lucy Heartfilia?

Después de todo estaban hablando de una de la mejor estudiante de Fairy Tail, la más aplicada y sobresaliente en las materias, además de ser una de las más bellas jóvenes que su universidad albergaba. ¿Acaso alguien creería que su borrachera la conduciría bajo las sábanas de su mejor amigo?

Y era precisamente esos hechos lo que hacían más apetecible aquel rumor. Incluso las demás estudiantes de otras universidades habían extendido el rumor a algo que superaba la realidad.

Y allí estaba, el pueblo hambriento de entretención que satisficiese su aburrimiento.

— Lo sé. –Dijo Natsu serio, pero tras un momento de guardar silencio, su ceñó se halló fruncido y con furia, sostenía el vaso entre sus manos. – Pero no me importa. Yo protegeré a Lucy de quién sea.

Tanto Cana como Gray sonrieron al oír aquellas palabras, pues estaban seguros de que así sería. Pero esas miradas en sus dos amigos fueron tornándose un poco más inquisitivas y eso lo notó Natsu, quien volteó a verlos con clara interrogativa.

— Entonces… -Inició Cana con voz pícara. – Lucy y tú…

— ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Sí, me acosté con Lucy. –Antes de que sus dos amigos se apresuraran a objetarle nada, agregó. - ¡No fue intencional, que quede claro! Además… -Fulminó con la mirada a Cana. — ¡Todo fue tu culpa!

— ¡¿Mía?! –la mujer se puso de pié, señalándose a sí misma con incredibilidad.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fuiste tú quien le dio rienda suelta a Lucy con la bebida! –Se quejó.

— Oigan, ¿quieren dejar de gritar? Sus voces me aturden. –Intervino Gray.

— ¡No te hagas el inocente! –Volvió a rugir Natsu mirando ahora al capitán del equipo de natación. - ¡Si tu no me hubieses dejado solo, Lucy y yo no hubiésemos terminado en la misma cama!

— ¡No me culpes a mí porque no puedes atajar tu—

— ¡Ya basta con ustedes dos! –Cana se puso en medio, pero aquellos dos, una vez que empezaban a discutir no paraban hasta que los puños se vean entremedio y uno de los dos caía rendido.

Aunque conociéndolos, ninguno cedería.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde…**

* * *

Caminaba con desgano mientras de su labio un tanto roto, se notaba un extinto camino rojo carmín, sus ropas yacían sucias y un tanto rotas, mientras cojeaba al caminar. Su pelea con Gray terminó como siempre. Y al decir 'como siempre' se refería a que Gildarts los mandaba volar fuera de su bar, no sin antes darles una lección.

En esos momentos se encontraba caminando solitariamente en dirección a su casa, bajo el amparo de la luna y el sonido del viento que mecía sus rebeldes cabellos. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el suelo, caminando con soltura pero con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Pero aún cuando pareciese concentrado en su camino o en el destino que emprendió, su mente yacía vagando lejos de la realidad. Pero muy cerca de _ella_.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Levantó el rostro del suelo, dirigiendo su atención hacia el departamento que tenía frente a suyo, mientras sus ojos verdes buscaban con la extraña esperanza de _verla_ surgir a través de la segunda ventana: mirándolo con aquellos ojos chocolates, sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo y pronunciando su nombre con esos labios…

"_Vainilla"_ Pensó al recordar su sabor. Aquella exquisita esencia que bañaba todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo que hace unos días… Él probó.

Degustar su piel desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Sentir su tibia temperatura mientras los latidos de ambos se sincronizaban en un acelerado compás. El aroma de su cuerpo impregnado en cada esquina del suyo… Nada de eso tenía precio alguno.

Sin darse cuenta, los segundos transcurrieron hasta convertirse en minutos incontables dentro de su mente. Solo cayó en cuenta de ello cuando la segunda ventana del edificio se abrió, dejando que el viento y la presión, mecieran aquellas cortinas blancas en compañía de sus doradas hebras.

Él la observaba en silencio con claro deleite, delineando con gusto cada rincón que la luz nocturna le ofrecía. Poco le duró el ensueño que halló en la imagen de su amiga, pues aquellos orbes chocolates no tardaron en dar con los suyos.

Lucy enseñó un semblante sorprendido al verlo allí, quizá preguntándose el motivo, pues él no era muy distinto. Su casa, por más de que no estaba muy lejos del departamento de la rubia, el camino más corto era otro; sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente por qué se desvió de camino.

Heartfilia se mostró estática por unos segundos hasta que su mirada cayó al suelo, intentando huír de la suya. La vió encogerse de hombros para cerrar nuevamente sus ventanas y la única oportunidad que encontró él para deleitarse con su imagen.

Entreabrió los labios, intentando decir algo, lo que fuese necesario para que no se alejara de él, pero nada más que el aire acariciando su cavidad, salió. ¿Qué podía decir que no fuese la maldita verdad?

_Hambre y sed de ella_. Era así como podía describirse.

Apetecía volver a sentirla de esa manera que nadie más conocía, que todos ignoraban en la imagen de la tierna Lucy. Aquella fogosidad que le profesó en lo secreto. Ese instinto que despertaba en sus deliciosos gemidos. Aquella insaciabilidad que bañaba su cuerpo ante cada beso, cada caricia, cada placentero vaivén.

Apretó los puños con fuerza así como su propia mandíbula contraía. Lucy era su amiga, siempre lo había sido desde hace años, desde que la conoció en aquel pasillo donde había tropezado con la torpe niña de coletas rubias, despertando en él la amistad que hasta hace poco creía sentir por ella. Pero…

— Maldición… -Murmuró con rabia. Con la misma que uno sentía cada vez que no podía tener lo que más deseaba. Lo que a gritos pedía.

Emprendió la marcha de sus pasos, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar o juraba que tiraba la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y…

Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¡¿Desde cuándo concibió esos pensamientos hacia su amiga?! ¡Por el amor de todas las deidades! ¡Era Lucy!

La misma chica quisquillosa y simpática que no pasaba dos segundos sin que en su semblante haya desfilado mil y un expresiones graciosas.

La misma que a cada examen entraba en crisis o la que a pesar de reprocharle su completa despreocupación hacia su estudio, terminaba accediendo en enseñarle.

La Lucy quien se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma. La chica fuerte y sensible a quien él adoraba proteger.

Eso no estaba bien. Lo sabía. Y quizá sea por eso que lo deseaba más. Nunca antes había sentido tanta dependencia hacia otra persona. Una esclavitud insana por lo carnal.

No supo en qué momento sus pasos se fueron acelerando a tal punto de convertirse en una corrida sin sentido hacia su hogar. Abrió la puerta con la respiración desbocada, exhalando bocanadas de aire caliente que se notaban en el ambiente invernal que lo rodeaba.

Oyó a Happy, su pequeño gato, maullando por su atención y por la ansiada cena que esperaba recibir de su amo. Sonrió levemente al acercarse a su pequeña mascota y amigo. Lo tomo con una sola mano para acomodarlo en su hombro y caminar hasta la cocina donde sirvió la comida a un feliz Happy.

Sin más, subió hasta su habitación y dejó sus pertenencias desparramadas a lo largo y ancho del desorden que tenía como decoración. Necesitaba darse una ducha, lo suficientemente fría como para ventilar su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo encendido. Sí, estaba ardiendo por dentro y no tardaría en externalizarse.

Aquella emoción se aglomeraba en su pecho, comprimiéndolo cada vez más, secando su boca y garganta, logrando que un nudo en el estómago sintiera y la sensación para nada saludable sobre su bajo vientre. Aquella sensación que buscaba encontrar en Lucy no podía complacer y hacía de su tortura, una interminable.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha fría, deshaciéndose de sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo para que la presión del agua golpeara su espalda con fuerza. Apoyó sus manos hecho puños por el azulejo del baño, mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que aquel apetito que sentía estaba mal. No podía sentir eso por su amiga. Sin embargo, la sensación de sentirla allí con él, lo perseguían. Quería tener el cuerpo desnudo de Lucy abrazado al suyo, tanto así que no tardaran en compartir un mismo cuerpo.

"Lucy" Pensó con rabia en su interior, maldiciendo el día en que tuvo que probar aquel manjar hecho carne y materializado en la condenada figura de su mejor amiga.

Hambre insana. Hambre insaciable. Hambre incontrolable.

El apetito por lo prohibido y el pecado de la glotonería por el placer que representaba Lucy Hearfilia.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que nada, ésta sección de capítulos está dirigida a mi querida amiga Luka-sama, que con su cariño y talento, me haya motivado a subir alguito al fandom de FT :D ¡Muchas Gracias, Luka-chaaaan!~ Sigue escribiendo tan _coolmente_ (nueva palabra) que yo solo puedo enviarte inspiración 'via telepatía' (?) y dedicarte esta continuidad de capítulos :D

Y regresando al fic… Así es, Sres y Sras… ¡La Gula ataca! :D jaja Hemos aquí a un Natsu hambriento de Lucy *3* (risa pervertida) En lo personal, me imagino que este pecado va bien dirigido a nuestro querido Dragneel kukuku en todo sentido xDDD

Esta vez estuvo un poco más largo el capítulo, ¿no? Tampoco quería alargar mucho, por ello no pasé más de dos páginitas de lo que iba a ser en un principio xD pero como en muchos reviews querían un poco más largo, pos ¡Aquí ta! ¡¿Qué tal les pareció el segundo capítulo?! ¡Comenten!

Estuve muy feliz de que en sus reviews me demostraran cuanto les gustó el primer capítulo, así que ya me puse las pilas necesarias de terminar éste :DDD

Y espero que el segundo capítulo sea tan bien recibido como lo fue el primero ;) Entonces, me despido deseándoles un bello día lalala flores, flores por todas partes wiii… (No, no inhale el resto de verduras trituradas que había en la heladera)

¡Hasta otra! :3

.

* * *

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

*** ****Bakuinu:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Has sido la primera! *Llora de felicidad* jajaja Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, así que… ¡Aquí esta el nueva capítulo! Ojalá y te haya gustado :3 Nos seguiremos leyendo… Bye~

*** ****Camile Knightley:** ¡Yellow! (?) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :D Sep, el capítulo anterior (y los siguientes u.u) no serán tan largos debido a que la exposición de los pecados es lo fundamental, pero prometo volverlos muuuy interesantes para que les gusten más :D Sé que te habrás preguntado qué sucedió, pero con el correr de los pecados ya podrás hilar las ideas y encontrar lo que ha sucedido *0* Waah, amas mi historia (convulsiona) jajaja Gracias, me emocionó saber que te haya gustado tanto mi forma de escribir. Para serte sincera mi, lo he logrado gracias a grandes escritores a quienes acostumbro leer, pero me encantaría ayudarte también :D ¡Y nos seguiremos leyendo con la siguiente actualización! Bye-Bye~

*** ****Luka-Sama:** ¡Yellow, soldier! (?) jajaja Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer esta nueva creación mía que, con el estrés de la uni (ya sabes tú) necesita desquitar mi mente pervertida con algo xDDD jajajaja ¡Natsu se gana el premio Nobel de la Sexibilidad! *¬* Gosh, como quiero un Natsu real xDDD prometo que cuanto tenga novio (cuaaaaando) le teñiré el cabello de rosa cuando esté durmiendo kukuku ¡Pos, una Lucy borracha ya nos imaginamos! Pero hay que ver cómo fue que una cosa llevó a la otra (you know) ¡Muchas gracias por tu aliento! ¡Soy grande! (mentira, solo mido 1.57 Q.Q) ¡Muchas gracias! Tu review ya me ha motivado a escribir la continuación *sale fuego de tan rápido que escribe sobre el teclado* xD Seeep, siempre me gustó el tema de los pecados (y más cuando vi FMA xD. Estúpida y sensual Hiromu Arakawa) ¡Pero qué dices, mujer?! Si tus historias son mega increíbles :D Adoro como escribes y las ideas locas que le aplicas, sin mencionar lo imaginativa que eres! Por algo soy tu fan :D Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo de Gula de la mano de nuestro querido y sexy Dragneel *¬* jajaja ¡Somos dos perverts! :D me siento comprendida (?) jaja Bueeeeh… Me despido deseándote mucha inspiración para tus siguientes capítulos :D Nos seguiremos leyendo en otro review… ¡Ja Ne, Nakama! ;D

*** ****Luffy Eucliffe:** ¡Seee! El pecado es lo que hace divertida a la vida (?) Ok, mi filósofa satánica volvió a salir xDDD jajaja no me hagas caso, toy medio divagada, ya tu sae (?) El NaLu es una droga, ya lo sabré yo xDDD Todos vivimos felices cuando hay NALU de por medio, pero cuando las historias escacean… Válgame Dios, si que entro en corto D: ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! :D Y espero que el segundo capítulo te haya gustado también :333 Me emociona saber que te hayas quedado a leerme y dejarme un comentario *lagrimea* xDDD (sep, entiendo lo de la 'bipolaridad') Pos primera primera, no lo es. Pero sí es la primera historia que subo en el fandom de Fairy Tail… Ya llevo unos cuantos añitos escribiendo kukuku (pervirtiendo mentes) ¡Waaah! Graciaaash~ Sip, odio a Angel ¬3¬* como también a Minerva, pero la última es seeeexy *0* y maaaala *0* y se parece a mi profe de morfo en la faaaacu *0* ok, raro ._. ¡Wiii, puntos, puntos! (?) Estoy medio traumada con los puntos, ya te habrás dado cuenta xDDD ¡Nos leeremos! Hasta el próximo pecado… ¡Bye!~

*** ****Siren'D:** Waaaah ¡Me has alegrado el día con tu comentario! ¿Tanto te ha gustado? Soy feliz como una lombriz~ (?) jaja ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer esta creación mía y más por dejarme un review que tanta emoción me causó :D Si, yo también deambulo por el fandom buscando una buena historia que me entretenga (por más que tengo que estudiar, pero ya sabes como es la flojera xD) Pues no te mentiré, estaba muy nerviosa y dudaba que fuese a gustar al público ésta historia, pero gracias a ti, la confianza desfila coqueta en mí :DDDD jajaja ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Espero otro comentario-levanta-ánimos de tu parte! :D ¡Nos leeremos! Cuídate :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	3. Lust

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU _(alternative universe)._ El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M _(mayores de 16 años)_, así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

**Guía:**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**«Citas»**

_._

* * *

**.**

**«En mi cama olor a lujuria quedó. Y por las noches mientras sueño, tu aroma a perdición me acaricia, haciéndome recordar los días en los que era feliz.»**

**.**

_**Facundo Gerez.**_

* * *

.

Porque el desear lo que yace oculto bajo la piel… Lo que no nos enorgullece de nosotros mismos… Aquello que, aun sabiendo que no está bien, nos reconforta enormemente… _Es pecado_. Y ella lo sabía.

_«Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la puerta fue cerrada al fin, enseñándole a través de sus ojos que esa noche sería simplemente suya.»_

Desde que experimentó el tacto ardiente de aquella áspera piel sobre la suya, el placer salvaje que recorría de a poco su cuerpo, la mente nublada por tanto éxtasis que experimentaba, volvía sus noches interminables anhelando desde lo profundo de su mente… Volver a sentirlo.

_«Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir como él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, reclamando su cintura como suya y logrando que sus pies se alejaran del suelo cuando él la levantó un poco, apresando sus labios con los suyos. Ella no se hizo del rogar y deseosa por probar del elixir que hace un momento saboreó sin contemplación, lo besó casi con desesperación.»_

Porque el deseo prohibido se iba con ella a dormir sin poder hacerlo realidad. La torturaba con cada recuerdo que su mente le proyectaba. Y el anhelo de volver a sentirlo, la atormentaba.

Cada noche se refugiaba en su fría cama buscando inconscientemente algún indicio que le dijera que _él_ aún estaba allí. Que su calor la envolvería nuevamente como aquella vez.

Que aquel _sueño_ volvería. Pero no. No se trataba de ningún sueño lo que ocurrió _esa noche_ y ningún sueño le haría rememorar en carne propia lo que su cuerpo deseaba.

_«Enredó sus piernas por la estrecha cintura del hombre, sacando de ambos ligeras risas cómplices. Ambos eran unos completos inexpertos o eso creía ella, después de todo, estaba hablando de Natsu Dragneel.»_

Al darse cuenta que esa clase de pensamientos circulaba bamboleante por su mente, ella trataba de arrebatárselo con verguenza. Y entonces, una lucha se desataba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Entre su mente, reacia a todo comportamiento que su educación veía como algo inmoral… Y su cuerpo, inexperto y torpe aún, buscando saciar aquella sed que carcomía lo más bajo de su ser, su instinto.

_«La ropa ya estaba de más en aquella noche de invierno, pues sus cuerpos encendidos no necesitaban nada más que su desnudez y su cercanía. De a poco, su blusa y la playera de Natsu fueron deslizándose hasta morir sin gracia sobre el suelo; los pantalones y su falda también conocieron el mismo final mientras, por las escaleras, subían entre risas hasta hallarse en ropa interior dentro de su habitación.»_

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¡Ella no era así, por el amor de Dios!

Aún recordaba lo vergonzoso que le resultó dar su primer beso a los dieciocho años. Sí, de esa clase era ella. Pudorosa hasta el último cabello. ¡No podía entender por qué, en esos momentos, debía de actuaba de esa manera! Sus padres no la habían educado para que su preciada pureza terminara siendo entregada en la primera noche de ebriedad.

_«Fue ella quien se separó abruptamente de él, generándole curiosidad o eso fue hasta que ella lo empujó sobre su cama, posicionándose encima de sus muslos. Una nueva sonrisa se había ganado por parte de Dragneel, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara. Y entonces, tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él para besar sus labios con el hambre que despertaba ella en él.»_

Y nuevamente, aquella batalla interior se desataba sin ánimos de tregua. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras trataba de alejar los recuerdos de _aquella_ noche e ignorar aquella opresión insana que se desarrollaba bajo su vientre.

Siempre que viajaba directo al interior de su cama para rendirse al sueño, la esperaba como fiel compañero el recuerdo del pecado que había cometido. Aquel exótico manjar del que había probado en compañía de…

_«— N-Natsu… -Dijo entre suspiros cuando esos labios recorrieron lenta y tortuosamente su cuello desnudo, llenando cuanto podía de besos y mordiscos que la excitaban aún más.»_

"Natsu" Pensó abriendo los ojos de a poco. Estaba claro que no dormiría, ya lo hubiese hecho, pero el insomnio era una costumbre tortuosa desde entonces y esa noche no sería la excepción.

_«Dragneel se había reincorporado sobre la cama, sentando aún a Lucy sobre sus piernas y a cada beso, sus manos se aventuraron por detrás de su espalda, buscando desabrochar el sostén de la joven. Entre intentos fallidos, no logró más que sacar ligeras carcajadas en ella.»_

La obscuridad reinaba en su habitación mientras ella permanecía acurrucada en su cama sin concebir el sueño que hace media hora no lograba encontrar. Cambió de posición creyendo que eso sería suficiente, pero sabía perfectamente que no bastaba ni con un vaso de leche tibia para calmar lo que dentro de ella se desarrollaba.

_«La prenda al fin cedió pero por obra de Lucy, aunque el no haber sido él quien se lo arrebató ya no le interesó cuando los voluminosos senos de la rubia estaban en su panorama visual. Sus grandes manos recorrieron ambos volúmenes con la delicadeza necesaria para no lastimarlos, mientras él besaba la unión entre ambos.»_

Se incorporó sobre la cama y aventuró sus pies fuera de ella, parándose sobre su alfombra. Su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad que reinaba y con cuidado, caminó hacia su ventana. La frescura de la noche siempre le sentaba bien, aspirar aire y observar las estrellas centelleantes sobre la capa negra que las hacía lucir con más belleza, siempre lograban distraerla lo necesario.

_«— A-Ah… -Logró articular mientras arqueaba la espalda debido al placer que aquel tacto nuevo sobre sus pechos le producían y la hacían sucumbir al calor que compartía con sus mejillas.__»_

Destrabó la perilla que mantenía sellada las persianas y abrió una de las hojas del ventanal, dejando que con la presión ejercida y el viento nocturno, sus hebras doradas sean mecidas con delicadeza. Observó, entonces, su sereno cielo y aspiró profundamente el aire que recibía.

Así es, eso era lo único que necesitaba para olvidar. _Olvidarlo._

_«No le desagrada, para nada. Pero entonces Natsu elevó su rostro hacia el suyo con cierta preocupación._

— _¿E-Estás bien? –Preguntó con inocencia a lo que ella asintió simplemente con la respiración entrecortada. Para él fue suficiente y continuó con drenar todo el placer a partir de los enigmáticos senos de su mejor amiga.»_

El fresco ambiente que logró calmar por un momento aquella ansiedad malsana, no le duró mucho y murió al poco tiempo.

"Natsu" Pensó con sorpresa al ver a su tormento hecho realidad varado en la acera frente a su departamento, observándola con aquella intensidad que agravaban sus ojos verdes.

_«El tacto rasposo y áspero que encontraba en la piel de Natsu incrementaba el calor que desprendía la suya. Eran como escamas, duras pero extrañamente bellas. Su cabello rosa siempre fue un misterio para ella pero lo rebelde que hallaba a simple vista lo reemplazaba el sentir sus sedosas hebras escabullirse entre sus dedos. Y esos ojos… Aquellos ojos verdes que con solo mirarla podía tenerla a su merced, desnudarla ante sus pupilas y desarmarla sin piedad.»_

El miedo volvió a subir por ella como cual serpiente que se apoderaba de sus piernas, subiendo lenta y tortuosamente, preguntándose qué debería de hacer. Un extraño calor se arremolinó en su pecho y una voz en su interior clamaba por sentir nuevamente a Natsu de _esa_ manera.

_«Era ahora Lucy quien terminó bajo el cuerpo de Natsu mientras éste acariciaba sus piernas casi con frenesí, sacando de ella más y más suspiros de placer. Fue entonces cuando sintió que su última prenda desapareció y un intruso se coló a su intimidad. Abrió los ojos con miedo y un grito ahogado murió en los labios del pelirrosado quien apresó los suyos.»_

Delineó con torpeza la imagen del hombre con sus ojos. Su mejor amigo yacía a metros de ella, ¿qué tan raro resulta eso? Pues si no fuese con él con quien hayas perdido la virginidad, no deberías de sentir incomodidad alguna, ¿no?

_«La extraña sensación de sentir algo allí abajo comenzó a desesperarla. De a poco, fue comprendiendo que se trataban de los dedos del muchacho, que con sumo cuidado iba preparando su zona para lo que iba a llegar. Sus gemidos anteriores no tuvieron comparación con el que siguió a continuación. Luego de hallar consuelo con los dedos de Natsu, su retirada sólo la tensó más.»_

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y un grito ahogado resonó en su interior. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento? No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolo, pero para ella ya fue suficiente tortura.

_«— L-Lucy… -Articuló débilmente y con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Ella lo miró con sus ojos húmedos y su sonrisa la tranquilizó de cierta manera. - Ha-Hazme parar s-si te duele m-mucho… ¿De acuerdo?»_

Rememorar cada noche como la hizo suya sin el consuelo de que se haga realidad, era hastiante. Desvió sus ojos al suelo con pena y volvió a cerrar las ventanas, lo más rápido que pudo, aunque ella sentía presente aquella mirada que la desnudaba por completo, logrando que el tiempo se enlenteciera.

Una vez que las ventanas fueron nuevamente cerradas, apoyó su frente por el frío vidrio, cubierto por sus cortinas blancas. Volver a verlo implicaba volver a ver todo lo que ocurrió _esa_ noche, y como si de un sabueso se tratara, su sola mención hizo que éste acudiera a su mente.

_«— ¡A-Ah, N-Natsu! –Gimió con audible desesperación al sentir como el miembro erecto del aludido invadía su intimidad con lentitud. De a poco fue metiendo más y más, pero a pesar del dolor producido por aquella nueva experiencia, no podía negar que la sensación de placer era asfixiante. Deseaba más y más.»_

Ninguna otra feria a la que haya asistido sería recordada con tantas emociones aglomeradas en su interior, como lo fue la de ese año. Cuando el festival anual de Magnolia fue celebrado como siempre, asistiendo con tradicionalidad desde hace cinco años, ella fue en compañía de sus compañeros y amigos.

¿Qué malo podría suceder? Nadie se pregunta eso cuando un nuevo día se inicia. Ironía era pensar que, aunque se lo haya preguntado, no podría detener lo ocurriría hacia el final del día.

_«— ¿T-Te duele? –Preguntó preocupado por su grito, pero ella negó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras unas finas lágrimas acariciaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. Él sonrió también y besó sus lágrimas, para después continuar con su labor.»_

Se llevó sus dedos a los labios, palpándolos delicadamente, intentando aún sentir la humedad que alguna vez existió allí junto con la calidez que añoraba sentir de _esos_ labios. Movió sus pies de regreso a su cama, donde recostó su cuerpo casi con pesadez, observando el techo con detenimiento, mientras dejaba a su mente torturarla con libertad.

Aún podía sentir el ardiente cuerpo de Natsu rodeando el suyo bajo las sábanas. Sus labios extendiendo un camino de besos fogosos por toda su piel hasta los confines de su cuerpo, despertando en ella la necesidad de que continuara. Ambos cuerpos desnudos sintiéndose con plenitud, tocándose, frotándose, lamiéndose…

_«Los vaivenes incrementaban a cada segundo, donde Lucy también mecía sus caderas, aunque con torpeza, logrando que el miembro del hombre llegara hasta donde el cuerpo virgen de Lucy podía soportar.»_

Así es. Lo deseaba. Deseaban con toda su alma volver a sentir aquella lujuria recorriendo sus venas. Suspiró entrecortadamente al verse excitada por simples imágenes del pasado.

— Natsu… -Nombró inconscientemente mientras se tapaba el rostro con su almohada, avergonzada de estar suspirando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Antes de que ambos hayan experimentado el cuerpo del otro en la intimidad, Natsu no sentía pudor alguno en ingresar a la casa de la rubia, sin importar el horario que éste lo acompañara. Recordaba incontables ocasiones en que el chico se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, compartiendo a veces, la misma cama con la inocente amistad de por medio.

"_¿Estaría mal bajar hasta él y…? ¡Claro que lo estaría!_" Se abofeteó mentalmente ante aquellos pensamientos. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar de esa manera?

Ver a Natsu frente a su departamento sin ingresar a él rehuyendo de permisos e ignorando sus protestas… Solo le decía una cosa. Él también cambió la forma en que la veía. Ya no eran amigos. Eso había muerto en el preciso momento en que aquel peligroso juego dio inicio.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, ahogando sus deseos en la almohada, reprimiendo sus instintos sobre su cama, ignorando el nombre que su cuerpo clamaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_«Ambos gemían con pasión sus nombres, alentando a que aquello no terminara, que el placer conocido entre sus cuerpos no dejara de fluir. Pero un último gemido se oyó por parte de ambos para que el frenético baile llegara a su culmen. Al igual que la inocencia que alguna vez los caracterizó»_

Otra noche de insomnio. Otra noche con _su_ recuerdo viviente. Otra noche reprimiendo el pecado gustoso que su mente se negaba a aceptar y su cuerpo se inculpaba sin pudor.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ta-Daaan! :D

¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? ¿Representé bien la lujuria? ¿Lucy es toda una loquilla? ¿Merezco un review? :3

Espero que les haya gustado la actualización y lamento si esperaron xD estoy con exámenes en la facu ¬¬… Pero bueeeeh… ¡No podrán reprimirme demasiado tiempo! Buajajaa

Espero sus comentarios y nos leeremos en el siguiente pecado: **Envidia** de la mano de nuestro querido Natsu Dragneel. :D

Hasta otra!~

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

*** Alex Darklight:** ¡Hola! :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :3 Así es, nos quedan aún cuatro pecados kukuku Yeah, nuestros pecaditos salen a la luz cuando menos lo esperamos kfukfu xD Nos leeremos y espero otro comentario tuyo :D See… Cana dirigiendo un bar es lo más cercano de lo que sería en la vida real si fuese así xD ¿Uh? Pos no quiero prometerte nada en ésta historia, pero estoy pensando escribir una historia más y en esa sí :D ¡Dedicado para ti, Alex-chan! :D ya hablaré contigo para que me des ideas referentes a esa pareja pos no estoy al tanto, así que ¡Dame inspiración! Jajaja Nos leeremos~ Ja Ne‼!

*** Luffy Eucliffe:** ¡Waaaah! Muchas graciaaaas :DDDD Y más aún por comentar :3 soy feliz~ Jajaja soy culpable de que tu vicio no te deje kukuku pecadora xDDD See, Sherlock tus servicios no son prioritarios (?) Natsu es todo un picarooon xD a Satanás le gusta el NALU :D (?) jajaja Lo de 'mejores amigas' se me habrá ido el dedo (o mi subconsciente quiere a una Gray xD) jajajaja Minervaaaa~~~ Mi profe se parece a ella… ¡Cool! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró el día! :D Y ojalá que esta historia siga subiendo de categoría wiiiii! Nos leeremos! Bye!~

*** Kanade Bellamy:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario que fue el que más me sirvió, enserio. A veces tiendo a irme por las ramas con los caracteres y salgo un tanto de su verdadero esquema. Lo siento en verdad, pero espero nuevamente un comentario tuyo que me ayude :D ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Nos seguiremos leyendo!~ Ja Nee~

*** Luka-sama:** ¡Criatura! ¡¿Por qué pides disculpas?! Jajaja Soy yo quien debería disculparse, pero te dejé un PM para aclarar mis errorcillos juju ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, Luka-chaaan! Como siempre, alegras mi día :DDD ¡Mil gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también jaja Gracias, gracias, pero tú escribes mucho mejor :D ¡Adoro tus escritos y mira que ya me lo leí varios! :3 ¡Así se habla! Debemos de crear una campaña en busca del novio perfecto, es decir, 'Natsu Dragneel' :D jajaja No me lo agradezcas que es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti, Luka :3 ¡Y ya hablaremos de la nueva historia que me gustaría escribir donde quiero tu entera participación! :D Wii‼! ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Seeexys everywhere! =¬= jajaja Nos leeremos! Kisses~

*** Mikoblue:** ¡Ho-Hola! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sinceramente, pensé en hacerlo así, pero luego quise hacer algo diferente kukuku ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado la idea y los capítulos! :D ¡Fanáticas de Natsu! Somos dos y muchas más, así que te entiendo… Cuando va centrado en mi personaje favorito, adoro todo jaja ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Y el siguiente será nuevamente en torno a Natsu, así que espero tu comentario :D ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos leeremos pronto!~

*** Gabe Logan:** ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado :D ¡Espero que también te guste el capítulo nuevo y espero ansiosa tu comentario! Cuidate, byeee~

*** Sombraescarlata:** Wiiii… ¡Adoré tu comentario! En verdad, muchísimas gracias por dedicarme ya a favoritos *3* Estoy tan feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero con ansias de que éste también te guste :D ¡Muchas gracias! :D Adoro enfocarme en un personaje y dar a conocer todo lo que éste siente, parece como si llegara más al lector, aunque todavía debo trabajar con el OOC, pero prometo dar lo mejor en los siguientes capítulos :D ¡Wii! Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo :D ¡Kisses!~ Por cierto, adoro tu avatar :3

*** NaLu y SasuSaku:** ¡Hooola! :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, continuaremos hasta que estén al aire los siete pecados :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo y nos seguiremos leyendo… ¡Ja Ne!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	4. Envy

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU _(alternative universe)._ El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M _(mayores de 16 años)_, así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

**Guía:**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**«Citas»**

* * *

**.**

**«La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros.»**

**.**

_**Diógenes Laercio.**_

* * *

.

En todo círculo de personas las diferencias abundan y caracterizan a los individuos por miles de cosas. Y por supuesto, esas diferencias es lo que, como muchos dicen: "nos hace ser únicos e irrepetibles". Claro, ¿quién lo niega?

Pero muchas veces, esas _pequeñas_ e _insignificantes_ diferencias pueden separar por kilómetros de años luz a las personas, sin que uno se dé cuenta. Y luego caemos en cuenta de eso…

¿Por qué? Pues el ser humano siempre fue un ser complejo. Desea y desea sin medida. Cosas intangibles o incluso riquezas inimaginables. Pero lo que genera aún más atracción en una persona es lo que los demás poseen. Lo que hace feliz a los demás. Aquello que _no_ nos pertenece. Y es así como, sintiéndose completamente inútiles o imperfectos al verse superados por _eso_ que caracteriza a su vecino, busca perjudicar su felicidad.

Y es eso a lo que muchos llaman: _**Envidia**_.

Claro que él, Natsu Dragneel, no sentía eso. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Era el capitán indiscutible del equipo de basket en su universidad, ganándose el respeto de muchos, siendo una figura conocida a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, pero no solo por su talento, sino por su carisma y personalidad. Sin mencionar que estaba en la lista de los _'chicos más codiciados de Fairy Tail'_ y eso le hacía ver que la envidia no figuraba entre sus defectos. Para nada.

Pero desde que _aquel_ incidente sucedió, donde involucraba a cierta amiga suya de hebras doradas, ojos brillantes y achocolatados, dotada de una figura tortuosamente atractiva… Ciertos cambios se hicieron notar en su despreocupada personalidad.

¿Por qué lo decía? Oh, por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con el troglodita-cabeza de lámpara que se había mudado a su Universidad, transferido junto con su sombra inseparable y un grupito de adeptos, destinado simplemente a usurpar todo lo que ÉL había conseguido con méritos desde que pisó Fairy Tail.

¿Envidiarlo? Pfff… ¡Claro que no!

— Tch… -Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar por decima quinta vez en toda la mañana, observando con severa desaprobación a la parejita que, no muy lejos de él, yacía entablando una alegre conversación.

Lo odiaba. Con todas sus fuerzas, lo hacía. Hacia el infinito y más allá iba el desprecio que le generaba verlo tomando todo lo que a él le importaba.

Desde que Sting Eucliffe había llegado a Fairy Tail, la fama que arrastraba desde Crocus, su pueblo de origen, le había abierto camino hacia el pedestal de la popularidad. Y eso sin mencionar que sus primeros años de estudio lo acobijó Sabertooth, otra gran universidad y rival de Fairy Tail.

Claro que eso no fue necesario decir para que todas las calenturientas estudiantes se postraran a sus pies, pues era el "prototipo ideal de semental que las chicas buscaban" según la filosofía de Gajeel Redfox, capitán del equipo de lucha.

Y por si fuese poco, Sting estaba a minutos de dar el examen de admisión para el equipo de basket. ¿Algún problema? Claro que no.

Una ligera risa se oyó nuevamente no muy lejos de él, logrando que su mal humor aumentara, si era posible tal cosa.

Volvió a observar al rubio de ojos celestes hablando animadamente con su amiga rubia. Y un gruñido más por su parte se oyó.

Todo en él le molestaba: su voz, su sonrisa retorcida, su cabello rubio brillante... Todo. Pero lo que más aborrecía en aquel sujeto era que siempre estaba con _ella_. Con Lucy... _Su_ Lucy.

¿Desde cuándo Dragneel la había proclamado como suya? Muy sencillo, desde el mismo instante en que había probado el manjar de su cuerpo en la intimidad. Donde, ni ese idiota u otro, llegaría. Él se encargaría personalmente de eso.

Dirigió entonces su atención sobre Lucy y su tierna sonrisa. Aquella que solo le era dirigida a él, solo a él. ¡¿Por qué demonios se la enseñaba a Sting?! ¡¿Qué tanto decía el mequetrefe aquel que hacía lucir una de las curvas más hermosas que tenía Lucy?!

Iba a seguir enfrascado en sus maldiciones internas si no fuese porque algo lo sacó de sus casillas.

El condenado Eucliffe estaba acercándose cada vez más a Lucy, intimidándola con la ferocidad proyectada en esos orbes celestes y él lo notaba. Podía ver el regocijo de Sting que lograba provocarle Heartfilia. Lo maldijo por lo bajo y sin pensar dos veces, sus pasos se iniciaron en dirección al maldito que hozaba acercarse a su amiga.

Le había prometido a Erza que no presionaría a Lucy, eso significaba que no interferiría en su vida. Después de todo, ella había dejado en claro que necesitaba estar lejos suyo el tiempo que le resulte suficiente.

Pero no había dicho nada en caso de que Lucy se encuentre en problemas... Y según su punto de vista, Eucliffe era un muy serio problema.

— Entonces, Lucy... ¿Te parece este viernes? -pronunció con voz seductora mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, reduciendo a la rubia hasta la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, quien comenzó a sudar frío, buscando algún camino libre por donde pudiera escapar de la cercanía que Sting le imponía.

— Y-Yo... -una sonrisa forzada era la que Lucy sostenía en su rostro. Apretó con fuerza el bolsón que traía con ella. Estaba claro que lo último en que pensaba la rubia era responder la pregunta de su acompañante.

— ¡Oi, Eucliffe! -Bramó Natsu al acercarse a ambos, logrando que con su intervención, el nombrado se alejara de Lucy.

Los chocolates orbes de Lucy se encontraron con los suyos en cuanto oyó su voz. Natsu siempre aparecía para rescatarla, sea cual sea la situación, parecía ser una costumbre establecida. Sin embargo, Heartfilia ignoraba que para Natsu, era más que simple costumbre.

— Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ponte a calentar. Recuerda que solo permitimos una única prueba. -a cada palabra pronunciada, Lucy pudo encontrar mordacidad y hasta odio reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, sorprendiéndola.

Conocía a Natsu lo suficiente como para saber que aquel brillo en sus ojos era algo muy poco común. Lo que difería de la fogosidad con que sus facciones recibían un reto, era que la expresión tatuada en el actual semblante del Dragneel era una severidad peligrosa. Una que le hacía preguntarse ¿qué tanto conocía a su pelirrosado amigo?

— Si, Natsu-san. -dijo sin mucha simpatía ante su mayor, emprendiendo la marcha para alejarse de la Heartfilia.

Natsu vio marcharse al rubio, cuidando de que no se volviera hacia Lucy de nuevo. Mientras tanto la chica mantenía los ojos puestos sobre él, pero temía que éste se diese vuelta a verla y ella sin nada coherente qué decir. La tomaría desprevenida y todo el esfuerzo por no verse afectada ante una simple mirada suya, se iría al retrete.

¿Qué demonios ocurría con Natsu? ¿Por qué actuaba asi?

Y fue cuando comprendió lo que sucedía: Ella no conocía a Natsu; no como _ella_ lo hacía.

Entonces, a su mente acudió el dulce rostro de aquella mujer. La albina quien logró causar muchas cosas en Natsu la vez en que la volvió a encontrar. La joven quien lo conocía ciegamente.

Un vacío carcomía de a poco su pecho, asfixiándola de una manera tortuosa, como si en verdad alguien ejerciera presión sobre ella. Como si ese vacío solo pudiera llenarse con lo que Lissana poseía y ella anhelaba tener. ¿Que era esa extraña emoción? No lo sabía, pero quería hacerla desaparecer.

— Mantente alejada de él. -Oyó la ronca voz del capitán de basket, logrando que pegara un ligero respingo al romper el silencio que había entre ambos e interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Oír su voz con aquella fuerza y seguridad que caracterizaba a Natsu, la hizo estremecerse. Pero entonces, el dolor se intensificó en ella. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque Lisanna Strauss era su amiga de la infancia. O porque había observado la forma en que Natsu la miraba o la trataba. O quizá…

"_¿Y si Lisanna y Natsu…?"_

La simple idea de que Dragneel hubiese tenido intimidad con su amiga de la infancia, que le haya hecho sentir aquella fogosidad que a ella la embriago la otra noche, que de sus labios se escapara su nombre…

"_¡No!" _Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, observó a su amigo un momento con el ceño fruncido, en claro desacuerdo a sus palabras. ¿Por qué ella debía de sentirse así mientras que él sólo actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido?

— ¿Por qué debería? –Acusó la rubia mostrándose por primera vez bajo el dominio de sus celos. –Sting es un gran chico. No lo conoces, Natsu.

Lo vio acentuar la fuerza en su ceño, pudiendo apreciar como sus palabras le molestaban y eso tuvo una cierta satisfacción dentro de ella. Si él podía actuar con indiferencia, ¿por qué ella no?

— Sting es—

— Una molestia. –Terminó él mordazmente. - Ya deja de hablar como si lo conocieras, Lucy.

- Eres tu quien no lo conoce...

- Y créeme que no lo quiero hacer. -Sentencio molesto pero Lucy tampoco se retractaba.

La intensidad en sus miradas era algo desconocido, nunca antes habían actuado de esa manera entre ellos, pero como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Lucy lo sabía a la perfección. Cuando creyó verse librada de los fantasmas que Natsu implantó en ella, volvió a sucumbir ante la proximidad de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ella no se jactó en dar marcha atrás. Llámenle valentía o simplemente estupidez.

— No me agrada Sting. Me da muy mala espina, Luce. –Continuó él, manteniendo una peligrosa distancia entre ambos.

— Y-Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola. –La determinación que ondeaba en un principio, se vio disuelta de un momento a otro. – Debo irme.

Ya no quiso sostener aquel contacto con los orbes verdes de Dragneel y él lo notó, por lo que no opuso resistencia cuando Lucy se alejó de él, pudiendo observar el interior del bolso de la joven Heartfilia.

— Veo que no has dejado las prácticas… -Dijo señalando la maya blanca dentro, llamando la atención de la mujer, quien detuvo sus pasos y observó su uniforme de gimnasia, volviendo así sus achocolatados ojos hacia los de él, después de todo, fue gracias a Natsu que ella había logrado conformar el equipo de gimnasia artística de la universidad.

Ella entreabrió sus labios pero nada se oyó salir de ellos, nada más que el triste intento de un suspiro. ¿Qué podía decir?

Entonces lo oyó suspirar y aflojar su semblante, para luego decir con voz menos severa. – Sigues molesta conmigo y con todo lo ocurrido, pero... Pero no me prohíbas protegerte.

— Natsu… -Pronunció débilmente, aún sin asimilar bien las palabras que su amigo le decía. Lo observó un momento, estudiándolo en silencio.

Y sus ojos descubrieron los suyos, hallando en ellos aquel sentimiento genuino que ella adoraba encontrar en él.

— Luce, yo…

— ¡Oi, Dragneel! –La voz del entrenador se interpuso y nunca antes lo había odiado tanto como lo hacía en esos momentos. Natsu se giró con el ceño fruncido hasta Elfman Strauss, mientras éste le enseñaba una gran sonrisa. -¡Sé un hombre y ven aquí!

— ¡Ya voy! –Bramó casi con rabia.

Sus ojos buscaron los de la rubia quien nuevamente observaba el suelo. ¿Qué ocurrió con aquel brillo que poseía su rostro hace un momento? ¡Oh, claro!

Ambos recordaron que las cosas no eran como antes.

— Nos vemos, Natsu.

Él le sostuvo la mirada mientras ella se giraba para regresar, sin embargo, la voz de Lucy volvió a oírse.

— Y aunque no lo quiera... Siempre terminas protegiéndome.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron con sorpresa, pero entonces una gran sonrisa desfiló en su rostro al ver marcharse a su joven amiga.

— ¡Nos vemos, Lucy!

Un tic nervioso se acentuó en el ojo del Dragneel al oír la molesta voz del Eucliffe. Se giró a verlo con un semblante atemorizante mientras avanzaba hacia él, echando maldiciones por lo bajo a cada paso que daba.

Y mientras un solo pensamiento protagonizaba su mente.

_"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Lucy? ¿Qué demonios tiene el idiota de Sting? Él era mucho mejor"_

Mientras que los pensamientos de la Heartfilia seguían siendo:

_"¿Por qué siento que Lissana es mejor para Natsu? Es ridículo... ¿Acaso me considero mejor para él?"._

Ninguno sabía lo que circulaba por la mente del otro, sin embargo, algo era seguro: los celos y la envidia de querer poseer lo que sus rivales gozaban, atormentaban su interior. Pero debían admitirlo, quizá él sí envidiaba a Sting con respecto a muchas cosas que lo hacían sobresalir de manera admirable, como el hecho de pasar más tiempo con Lucy que él; como que ella pudiese envidiar el vínculo que guardaban Natsu y Lissana.

Pero de algo estaban seguros: Natsu siempre protegería a Lucy y ella siempre estaría segura de eso.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, pero caí enferma hace unos dias y no pude culminar hasta ahora, por lo que ésto será un tanto breve. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y me dejen sus comentarios que me hacen dar lo mejor en cada capi :D

Nos seguimos leyendo con el próximo pecado: _**Pereza**_.

Byeee~

.

* * *

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

*** Alex Darklight:** Holaa! :D Así es, la lujuria es uno de los pecados más queridos (if you know what I mean kukuku *3*) Descuida, el siguiente trataré de no demorarlo tanto ^^ y con respecto al LaxAna, solo puedo decir que ya me invente la trama de esos dos para mi siguiente historia y promete mucho *0* Y por supuesto que sabrán cómo surgió la borrachera de nuestra querida Lu-chan xD Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto :)

*** Kanade Bellamy**: ¡Hola y gracias por comentar! :D Si, Lucy que anda con el cerebro en otra parte xDDD Muchas gracias por esperar y ansio que el capítulo te haya gustado :D Nos leemos pronto, kisses!

*** Sombraescarlata: **Holaaa! :D Vaya, no te lo pongo facil! (?) Jajaja En verdad me halagas tanto con tus comentarios que me siento una consentidaaa! Waawiii / (ignora mi gritillo de júbilo desencadenado) (?) ok no ._. Pues tu sexto sentido aciertaa! Que te pronostica para el siguiente capítulo? (aunque ya lo exhibí en la n.a.) Revelo que fue un error mío con el botoncito de "guardar" y por apresurada, me pasó, menos mal tengo la costumbre de abrir el capitulo recien subido para verificarlo, me percate y como alma que se lleva el diablo, lo resubí jajaja Muchas gracias, a veces siento que el OOC esta muy acentuado y toda la yerba mala (?) Lo has hecho tu? Wow! Me encantaaa! Yo tambien dibujo pero aun no con photoshop :'( En fin, Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto :D

*** Netocastillo: **Ho-Hola! :D Pos te entiendo con eso de matar el tiempo leyendo, cuando la clase de historia de aburrida (o el profesor xD) Así es, se ha vuelto muy trillada la idea de colegiales o universitarios, tambien me lo dije cuando termine el primer capitulo, pero al igual que tu, le di una oportunidad a la historia y he nos aqui, por eso mismo: ¡Muchísimas Gracas! :DDD Asi mismo, ese par se pasan de golosos kukuku Nos leeremos pronto! :D

*** Luka-sama: **Hooola, Siru-chaaaan~ (y yo sigo con los apodos xD) Seee, estupido y sensual Tite Kubo con sus bi-shonnen provocadores de sangrados nasales! jajajaja Mi 'Paapeee' es Abarai Renji y Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (de ahi mi hermoso nick) Si, Luce tiene una fuerza de voluntad increibleee! Con razon las dietas no van conmigo (?) jajajaja Claro que si, Nakama! Esa historia ira enteramente dirigida a ti y a unas amiguillas mias, que comparte nuestro mismo gusto! ;DDD Espero que el nuevo capi te haya gustado! ;3 Nos leeremos pronto! ^^ Bye~

*** Mikoblue: **Hola! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el abterior capi, y espero que el nuevo tambien sea de tu agrado ^^ Seee, el sentido picaro nos une kukuku adore narrar su "encuentro" jajaja fue de lo mas... Waaawiii! *0* Sii, nuestro querido Natsu volviendonos loquitas a todas! Waaaah, te parece increible mi historiaaalalala! jaja Si, nos seguiremos leyendo :D Byeee~

*** Luffy Eucliffe: **Kukuku pervierto tu mentecilla! Wolas :D Gracias por tu comentario :D Te ha gustado el capitulo de hoy? La querida envidia acechando a nuestra querida pareja kukuku Muchas gracias, me gusta relatar el lemon como un acto de verdadero romance y no como un encuentro de simple carnalidad x3 Wiii, estoy en el puesto 14, pero peleare por seguir subiendo! òwó/ Nos seguimos leyendo, bye-byeee~ :3

*** Holiwis-piwis: **Yelloow! :D Muchas gracias por tu conentario! Ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo :D Seee, muchos loquillos xP muchisimas gracias, la veces la inspiracion esta de mi lado, pero otras es imposible jeje waaaawiiii, profesional? Muchad Graciaaash~ :3 Nos leemos!

*** Gabe Logan: **Woolas! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :) Siii,;a pesar de sus sentimientos, la situacion les esta complicando las cosas u.u Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo de ahora! Nuevamente gracias y nos leemoz pronto! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	5. Sloth

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU _(alternative universe)._ El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M _(mayores de 16 años)_, así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

**Guía:**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**«Citas»**

* * *

**.**

**«La pereza no es descanso, y por eso le falta la satisfacción.»**

**.**

_**Nicolae Iorga.**_

* * *

.

La inacción o el ocio no siempre engloban a la _Pereza._ Uno puede ejercer labores pero sin en verdad compenetrarse en ellas, dejando que el cuerpo actúe solo por inercia, mientras que su mente y alma vagan por la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia. ¿Acaso aquello promete algo?

Claro que no. Ella podía dar claro testimonio de eso.

— ¡Arriba, más arriba, Heartfilia! –Gritaba con euforia su entrenadora mientras sus saltos no reunían lo necesario para demostrar que lo estaba haciendo con convicción.

Muchas veces la falta de motivación acarreaba la pereza. Otras veces no era ni necesario hablar de motivación alguna cuando la reticencia tiene lugar en el corazón de uno.

Volvió a reincorporarse con la desilusión de no haberlo hecho como debería y mientras oía la voz de su coach recriminarle por su poco desempeño en la práctica, ella volvía al punto de salida, para empezar de nuevo. Aunque estar anclada a aquella práctica hace dos horas y media, sin que algún resultado satisfactorio, no le daba esperanzas de que algo pudiese cambiar.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Heartfilia?! –Preguntó alterada su maestra mientras Lucy intentaba recuperar la normalidad en su respiración. - ¡De vuelta! ¡Y trata de poner más empeño en esto!

Inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos, intentando buscar la concentración en alguna parte de su mente. Pero…

El silbato sonó con fuerza y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par de en par para que sus piernas comenzaran a correr con agilidad, más la motivación escaseaba en sus orbes chocolates. Su cuerpo se irguió en el aire cuando sus piernas la impulsaron con fuerza, girando para quedar de espaldas y lograr surcar la altura donde la barra de hierro le indicaba.

Nuevamente acudían a ella imágenes que atormentaban su concentración. Recuerdos que involucraban a su mejor amigo y a cierta albina de ojos celestes. Aquello fue suficiente como para que su cuerpo perdiera altura y su talón se cargara consigo la barra de hierro, estropeando por completo su salto y hacer que su caída sobre la espesa colchoneta negra, se volviera aún más impotente.

Y allí, postrada sobre la fría y dura almohada, oía las objeciones de su superior, reclamándole a cerca de su falta de concentración y dedicación a lo que, en un principio, parecería ser una pasión en la rubia. Ella no protestó, sólo permaneció allí postrada como cual saco de papas olvidado, ni siquiera sintió cuando la maestra se había marchado junto con sus demás compañeras, dejándola completamente sola bajo el cielo nublado que ahora velaba por ella.

El tiempo ya no reparaba en ella, ni siquiera el cansancio había sido motivo suficiente como para ponerse de pié y marcharse a su departamento donde sí encontraría un lugar que la cobijara como ella deseaba. No, nada. Simplemente, nada.

¿Por qué? Simple.

Nuevamente, Natsu Dragneel se había convertido en un pecado para ella. Nuevamente, despertaba emociones y actitudes que no eran comunes en su persona. _¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta se había vuelto muy común de formular para ella, tornándose casi en una fatiga tener que responderse a ella. _¿Por qué debería?_ Y allí nuevamente figuraba la palabra interrogativa que justificaría lo que desconocía. Sin embargo, aquello cansaba a su mente y hastiaba a su cuerpo.

Pero lo que estaba comenzando a fastidiarla aún más, era el no poder responderse. _¿Por qué sentía tantas cosas cuando de Natsu se trataba? ¿Por qué había cambiado su forma de verlo? ¿Por qué necesitaba estar cerca suyo pero alejada al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué?_

Aún así, ella no quería responder a esas preguntas porque sentía que no tenía caso. Porque no quería pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con Natsu. Porque estaba cansada de la fragilidad que involucraba pronunciar su nombre. Porque…

No quería pensar más. Y allí estaba nuevamente ella rehuyendo de los fantasmas que la atormentaban, que la perseguían para que respondiera esas preguntas. Sonrió con ironía. Si Natsu la encontrara en ese estado sería algo tan humillante para no decir contraproducente.

¿Qué palabras podría dirigirle? Ése idiota tenía la facilidad de decir las cosas mientras su convicción las revestía, casi convenciéndola de que, en sus palabras, la veracidad triunfaba.

¿Acaso estaba deseando que Natsu acudiera a ella y fuese él quien le arrebatara aquella apatía que la absorbía cada vez más? Sería algo tan irónico, puesto que la razón de que se encontrara así era él. Aunque su único consuelo era saber que él no vendría por ella. Claro que no. Después de todo, Lisanna Straus había regresado a Magnolia, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Suspiró hondamente. Una opresión en el pecho fue apoderándose poco a poco de su cuerpo entero, dejando que las ínfimas ganas de ponerse en pié, la abandonaran.

— ¿Todavía practicando?

Aquella voz irrumpiendo el silencio en la cancha de deportes fue suficiente motivo para que Lucy abriera los ojos con cierto brillo de esperanza en ellos, buscando con la mirada al recién llegado. Cayendo en cuenta que la persona que se acercaba a ella difería de la que esperaba encontrar.

— Oh, Sting-kun. Eres tú. -dijo externalizando su decepción. No era su intención ser demasiado obvia, pero cuando te idealizas con una bicicleta y te regalan una patineta… Es imposible no dar a conocer la decepción que siente uno.

El rubio lo noto y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, acercándose a la joven quien se estaba reincorporando sobre la colchoneta, casi por obligación.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? -cuestionó casi mordazmente, pero disimulada bajo una sonrisa torcida.

— Claro que no. –Atinó a decir mientras se ponía de pié caminando hacia su bolsón.

Los pasos de Sting la imitaron a zancadas ruidosas, percibiendo la ansiedad que caracterizaba el carácter colérico del joven muchacho. Lucy juntó sus cosas intentando no pensar en que en realidad esperaba ver a Natsu acudir a ella.

— Oi, ¿te sientes bien? Pareces decaída. –Preguntó una vez que ella se giró para retirarse. - ¿Te he dicho que las mayas te quedan muy bien?

Lucy sonrió agradecida por el cumplido, pero antes de decir algo más, nuevamente Sting habló.

— Aún no me has respondido lo de nuestra cita.

— Oh, ¿en serio? –Fue su simple respuesta, tratando de no dejar un silencio muy prolongado entre ambos, pues intentaba simular su completo desinterés sobre el tema. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que añadirle una más, la haría desfallecer. – Las prácticas me tienen muy corta de tiempo.

— Estaba pensando éste domingo. No tienes práctica ese día, ¿no? –Ambos iniciaron su caminata hacia la salida del lugar, mientras que Lucy pensaba en la respuesta que le daría al joven.

— Pues…

— Lucy. –Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa al oír _aquella_ voz que ansiaba tanto escuchar. Sus pasos se detuvieron en conjunto con los de Eucliffe y su mirada se encontró con la cálida que el recién llegado le dedicaba.

— Oh, Natsu-san. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –De prisa, Sting habló con la prepotencia que se empeñaba a mostrar, después de todo, el ingresar al equipo de basket con todo y halagos del entrenador, hacían que el ego del ojiceleste ascendiera aún más.

El susodicho acentuó el ceño fruncido al enfocar su atención sobre quien él consideraba un problema.

— Vengo a buscar a Lucy. –Fue su única respuesta, pero el enfrentamiento de miradas entre ambos hombres continuaba.

Una sonrisa satírica circuló por el rostro del más joven para luego desviar su atención en la Heartfilia.

— Nos vemos el domingo, Lucy. Hasta otra, Natsu-san. –Sin más, Sting se marchó chocando su hombro contra el de su superior, enseñándole que no temía al capitán de su equipo.

Dragneel tampoco se iba a doblegar ante aquel _mocoso_. Lucy conocía perfectamente a Natsu como para saber que éste no dudaría en propinarle una paliza al Eucliffe, así que optó por actuar rápido y casi sin pensar, tomó la muñeca de su amigo, deteniendo sus pasos y hacer que éste enfocara toda su atención en ella.

— Gracias por venir, -habló la rubia mirando el suelo. -pero no es necesario.

— Ese idiota me las pagará. –Habló volviendo su vista hacia donde se había marchado Sting ignorando las palabras de Lucy, en cuya sien, resbalaba una gotita de sudor. – Oi, Luce… Espero que no se te pase por la mente salir con esa escoria.

—… -Lucy abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero solo el aire desfilando entre sus dientes fue lo único que salió.

Sintiendo el mutismo de la chica, Natsu le volvió a dedicar su mirada. Ella lo sintió y una terrible ansiedad la hizo sucumbir por dentro. ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando se veía reflejada en los obscuros ojos de su amigo?

— Natsu, yo…

— Oi, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

— ¿Q-Qué? –La pregunta de Dragneel la confundió plenamente y más aún cuando éste se arrodilló frente a ella, estudiando sus piernas. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

¿Dónde se había ido aquella apatía que, de a poco, la hacía sucumbir hacia el abismo?

— Tu tobillo, Lucy. –Natsu había elevado su mirada con aquella inocencia que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

— ¿Q-Qué tengo en el tobillo? –Preguntó desviando su atención hacia donde le indicó, sorprendiéndose de encontrar su tobillo con un gran moretón rojizo e inconscientemente, flexionó la pierna para que su peso no residiera en su zona lastimada. - ¿Cuándo…? –Lucy se volvió hacia la cancha de entrenamiento y recordó en varias ocasiones había acabado golpeándose por la barra de hierro.

De un momento a otro, parecía que el abatimiento que recubría su cuerpo, la abandonó por completo, comprendiendo que no solo su tobillo estaba lastimado. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo yacían con algunos moretones que ni ella lo había notado o sentido siquiera.

— No deberías de forzarte tanto, recuerda que el torneo está por llegar y si no te cuidas—

— No participaré. –Sentenció fríamente Lucy alejándose del pelirrosado, llamando la atención de éste.

— ¿Por qué? Has entrenado muy duro como para…

— ¡¿Por qué debería?! –Bramó la chica intentando no sucumbir ante las terribles ganas de romper en llanto.

Así mismo como el dolor en sus golpes fue desencadenado de una, sus emociones dormidas despertaron, desesperándola. Toda la presión y el estrés que su pereza adormeció todo ese tiempo, fue rápidamente externalizada.

— Soy un fiasco, la entrenadora misma me lo ha dicho. –Los primeros sollozos se oyeron. - N-No debería… Y-Yo…

— ¡¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una cobarde, Lucy?! –Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida de oír el bramido de su amigo. Elevó la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos ojos encendidos, aquellos en donde se reflejaba su viva convicción. – No recuerdo a ésta Lucy que vacila por los primeros tropiezos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un fiasco? Solo porque te hayas equivocado algunas veces no quiere decir que seas un fiasco. –Suspiró cansinamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. -¿No me habías dicho que surcar el aire en cada salto te hace sentir increíble? Verte… Verte haciendo lo que haces, con tanta pasión… Eso sí es increíble.

— N-Natsu… -Unas finas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla mientras miraba el rostro de su amigo.

El hombre le dio la espalda y se arrodilló enseñándole su espalda con la intención de que se subiera en ella. Lucy dudó un momento y entonces la voz de Natsu volvió a oírse.

— No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, Lucy. –La miró sobre el hombro. —No cuando tus _nakamas_ aún confían en ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia y asintió secándose las lágrimas para así subir la espalda de Natsu. Y así, siendo cargada por él, cerró los ojos, dejó a un lado los pensamientos que la atormentaban, encontrando el verdadero descanso en el calor que irradiaba el mayor de sus tormentos.

Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que había encontrado la respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas. Si, con una sola respuesta, todas las demás dudas eran respondidas, pero…

"_Quizás… Yo…"_

Pero solo faltaba que ella admitiera _esa_ respuesta. Pero la pereza la vencía. Otra vez.

— ¿Alguien en está en tu departamento? –Preguntó Natsu mientras ya sus pasos recorrían las calles en dirección al hogar de la muchacha.

— Levy fue a estudiar con Gajeel, así que no.

La joven no podía ver, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Natsu al oír aquello. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba un momento a solas con ella y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Las nubes ya no pudieron congregar el agua que traían y la llovizna se desató encima de ambos. Natsu bajó un momento a Lucy para cubrirle la cabeza con su chaqueta y retomar el paso a un ritmo acelerado. A ninguno de los dos le convendría enfermarse cuando el torneo estaba tan cerca.

No tardaron en llegar, para alivio de ambos. Lucy abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambos ingresaron, aunque claro que Natsu no necesitaba recibir invitación alguna como para tomar sitio en el sofá de la muchacha o alzar sus pies en la diminuta mesa de la sala.

— Ponte cómodo. –Dijo con sarcasmo a lo que él la miró con aquella gran sonrisa suya, que la dejó fuera de juego. Su sonrojo se hizo presente nuevamente y desvió la mirada a otro lado. - Y-Yo… Me cambiaré. Creo que hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador si quieres calentarlo.

— Bien. No se diga más.

La chica se dirigió a su habitación mientras intentaba cambiar sus pensamientos. Era Natsu después de todo, ¿qué no podía verlo como cuando se conocieron recién? Pues con todo lo sucedido, estaba claro que no.

Lucy entró al baño y dejó que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos, en especial los lastimados en aquel día de ardua práctica, logrando alivianar también su mente y dejándose a merced de la pereza que acostumbraba a consolarla en casos como aquel.

— Lucy… -Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír la voz de Natsu tras la puerta y un inexplicaba miedo la revistió.

— ¿N-Natsu, qué quieres?

— Nada, sólo pedirte que no apoyes mucho tu pié lastimado. Preparé una compresa fría para él, así que…

— Lo sé, gracias. –Cerró finalmente el grifo del agua y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla que tenía. Imaginó que Natsu ya se había ido, por lo que sin pudor abrió la puerta del baño que compartía con su habitación y lo que halló, no podía considerarse como sano. - ¡¿N-Natsu?!

El muchacho yacía recostado en su cama mientras la esperaba, bebiendo una botella de cerveza que halló en su heladera y por si fuera poco, el muy listo ya se había deshecho de su camisa, la cual colgaba en la silla de su escritorio totalmente húmeda.

— No sabía que tenías cerveza en el refrigerador, Luce. Se te pega lo de Cana, ¿eh?

— ¡Y a ti lo de Gray! ¡Sal, quiero vestirme! –El muchacho bufó como cual niño y poniéndose de pié, desfiló su escultural cuerpo hasta la salida. _"¿Acaso lo haces a propósito, Natsu?"_ Suspiró vencida.

Estaba cansada. No solo su cuerpo pedía auxilio, sino su mente. Todo su ser quería desconectarse de la rutina y vagar como cual alma en el purgatorio, sin preocupación alguna. Buscó su ropa y no tardó en vestirse, para luego abrir la puerta a un Natsu que no se había despegado de allí, aún exhibiendo su torso desnudo, el cual Lucy ya ni se molestó en decir nada más. Estaba harta de decirle las cosas.

— Bien, ahora acuéstate. –Ordenó el muchacho tomando las muñecas de la más joven hasta que ésta se halló en la cama.

Lucy dejó que su amigo maniobrara su cuerpo, estirando sus piernas y aplicando la compresa de hielo sobre su tobillo lastimado, mientras ella observaba sus manos ubicadas sobre su vientre. Si, muchas cosas circularon por su mente bajo el silencio que se acobijó entre ambos.

— Natsu, estoy cansada de todo. –Confesó una vez que el muchacho se sentó junto a ella.

— Lo sé. Todo se ha tornado difícil, ¿no? –Ella asintió y sin querer, elevó su rostro hasta el suyo, claro que no esperaba encontrarse con que él también la estaba mirando. - Quieres olvidarte de todo por un momento, dejar que el mundo deje de girar y… Dejar de pensar en las consecuencias.

— S-Si… Quiero dejar de pensar. -No supo cómo sucedidió, ni quién dio el primer paso, pero eso ya no le interesaba. No quería pensar en las razones ni en los por qué ni mucho menos en las cosecuencias que aquel beso podría tener.

La distancia entre ambos se había vuelto tortuosa, sentirse era una necesidad para ambos en esos momentos y con la mente reducida a un espacio en blanco, al único que hacían caso era al impulso de no pensar por la fatiga ni reaccionar por la pereza.

Las caricias despertaron cosas que parecían ser solo un retrato dentro de ambos. Natsu recostó el cuerpo de Lucy sobre la cama con cuidado, mientras aquel juego de quien pensaba en las consecuencias perdía, daba inicio. Y claro que ninguno de los dos quería perder, por lo que hasta que no se acabe, dejarían que la pereza drenara sus poros y los alimentara con el escepticismo que ansiaban.

Ese día rememoraron lo que significaba entregarse al placer, aunque esta vez por la embriaguez de otro elixir. Uno que ninguno de los creía que sería tan bien recibido o que su efecto pudiese durar mucho más allá de lo acostumbrado.

Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero mientras tanto, la pereza les enseñaría a bailar bajo el efecto de otro compás.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Waaaawiiii! :333

La pereza es sexy *¬* Lo sé, porque es gracias a ella que estoy aquí escribiendo y no estudiando por ejemplo kukuku Soy perezosa :3 Me identifico mucho con éste pecado también wiii :D (bueeeh, tampoco para ponerse muy contenta ¬¬) juaz xD

Eeeen fin… ¡¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo?! ¡¿Les gustó?! :D Dejen sus comentarios como siempre. Muchos esperaban ansiosos este capítulo pues querían saber que cuerno iba a escribir, ¿no? ¡Pues helo aquí! :D Espero que les haya gustado, pos así como se imaginaron, me costó mucho escribir sobre la pereza… Me daba pereza *tuchun* mal chiste xD

Muchas Gracias enserio por seguir esta historia y por comentarla también. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo: _**Avaricia**_!

Byeee~

.

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

*** ****Netokastillo:** ¡Holaa! :D Gracias por comentar. Wii, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Coméntame qué tal te pareció éste ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Bye-Byeee~

*** ****Hime Shiraiwa:** ¡Yellow!~ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que siempre es bien recibido… No te preocupes, cuando puedas y donde puedas (?) ¡Me emociona que te guste como va la historia! En verdad me comprometo cuando a las personas les va gustando :3 Si, pero en este capítulo… Ta-chaan! :D ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que esperabas leer! ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo, byee!~

*** ****Alex Darklight:** ¡Wooolas! :D Así es, todo un problema se crearon éstos dos :/ Jajaja No puedo decirte nada con respecto a eso, pero creéme que la idea tampoco me gusta xDDD Sin embargo, más en el siguiente capítulo Natsu dejará en claro aquello :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que te haya gustado el capi anterior! Por supuesto, eres una de las primeras a quien planeo escribir diciéndote "ya subi la historia lalala" con todo y "lalala" :D Bye-Byee-lalala!~

*** ****Katari-Hikari-chan:** ¡Mi Nezu-taaan! :D ¡Bienvenida! :3 ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, querida amiga, siempre siendo bien recibida! Gracias, la verdad que si, ver desde sus puntos de vista y sus relatos es lo que le da cuerda a todo esto :D Muchas gracias dile a los chicos y por supuesto que me quedaré acostadita en cama hasta que me pase completamente toda enfermedad TT^TT Luego hablaremos de lo del sábado, así que… ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!~ Byeee~

*** ****Kanade Bellamy:** ¡Holaaa! :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3 Wiii, Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Ojalá este nuevo capi también lo haya hecho :DDD Si, me gusta dejar para último la reconciliación, sin embargo, no de buenas a primeras, sino que lleve su proceso como es el caso :D Aunque en el capítulo anterior ya se estaba forjando el terreno para una siguiente reconciliación como es en éste capítulo, aunque sea tácito xDDD Siii, la pereza es algo taaaan difícil de repente, aunque sea fácil ejecutarla xDDD Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos leeremos. ¡Por cierto, adoro tu avatar! Nunca caí en cuenta que era Kaaaaanda *0* Sexy japonés con cola de caballo y mal humor que lo hace ser más seexy… Ok. ./.

*** ****Sombraescarlata:** ¡Holaaa! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad. Muy feliz me siento de saber que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo de hoy :D Wiii, me volveras una malcriada de tus halagos xDDD Si, tanto Natsu como Lucy estaban de verdes xDDD ¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo de la pereza? Si, es uno de los más complicados TT^TT me costó un poco idear algo qué escribir en él, pero ojalá guste xPPP Muchas gracias a ti, mi querida. Y nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo. Besos :*

*** ****Luffy Eucliffe:** ¡Wooolas! Of course, Sting es STING :D es el badboy sexy de la Uni que tiene locas a todas las chicas xDDD Tranquila, te comprendo. Yo también pongo un cartelito 'cuidado con la novia' colgando del cuello de mis multiples novios (Laaarga lista) así que comprendo a lo que te refieres xDDD ¡Wii, Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este nuevo también te haya parecido genial! :D Siii, la envidia y los celos lo saborearon esos dos xD Exacto, Lisanna tendrá partido dentro de la historia. Jajaja Si, con eso debe ser suficiente para Natsu de admitir sus sentimientos. ¡Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo! :D Tututuruuuuu (adoré tu trompetilla de despedida) jajaja ¡Byeee!~

*** ****Gabe Logan:** ¡Ho-Hola! :D Si, ambos quieren mentirse pero no les dura mucho ese tema xDDD ¡Precisamente, de eso va este nuevo capítulo! ¡Hoy lo mandaron todo al diablo y un pequeño desliz se ganaron por consiguiente! Kukuku Gracias por tu comentario y nos seguiremos leyendo, byee!~

*** ****Yuni-sama:** Yeellow! :DDD Thank U very much for leaving ur comment. It has made me very happy to know that you have been charming and I know what you think of the new chapter. I do not know if you write in English or Spanish, but weeell… Bye~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	6. Greed

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU _(alternative universe)._ El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M _(mayores de 16 años)_, así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

**Guía:**

— Dialogo.

— _Susurro._

"_Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBacks»_

**«Citas»**

.

* * *

**«La avaricia es la más desinteresada de las pasiones, ya que exige una abnegación, a veces de magnitud heroica.»**

**.**

_**Francisco Ayala.**_

.

* * *

Desear sin medida. Anhelarlo todo. Proteger con recelo lo que nuestras manos quieren. Y por supuesto… Proclamar como _nuestro_ lo que no nos corresponde. Eso era avaricia. Él lo sabía. Por supuesto que él no estaba pecado de avaro. Claro que no.

Era el maldito Eucliffe quien estaba cometiendo atropello contra él, pues era él quien en estos momentos se estaba metiendo con _su_ Lucy. Si, suya y de nadie más. Le estaba robando la mirada que deberían ser dirigidas a él, las sonrisas que él debería provocar en ella y la cercanía que él debería ser dueño… Lo mataría.

Gruñó audiblemente mientras observaba sin disimulo alguno a la pareja ubicada lo bastante lejos como para que no se percataran de su presencia, pero teniendo una vista ejemplar de lo que ocurría. Aunque claro, era _esa_ _vista_ lo que lograba que su enojo aumentara a cada segundo.

Lo único que lo mantenía al margen de no lanzarse a asesinar a sangre fría a aquel que ahora estaba acaparando la atención de su amiga, era que se lo había prometido a ella. Sin embargo, conocía con demasía a aquel sujeto, sin mencionar el tipo de mujeres con quienes acostumbraba a salir. Tarde o temprano buscaría algo más en Lucy.

Y por eso él estaba allí, preparado para cualquier movimiento indecente por parte de Sting Eucliffe. Él era el único quien podía tener a Lucy, él y nadie más que él.

— ¿Me puedes repetir qué demonios hacemos aquí? -Oyó la voz de Gray junto a él. El azabache observaba con una ceja enarcada a su pelirrosado amigo, perdiendo de a poco la poca paciencia que tenía.

— Protegemos a Lucy. -Contestó serio y sin quitar la vista de su amiga rubia.

— Aja y... ¿No podemos protegerla dentro de la maldita heladería? -Preguntó con hastió de ser el centro de atención de los que circulaban por la calle.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Ambos jóvenes yacían escondidos —si eso significaba estar tras un árbol bajo la mirada de todos los peatones—, mientras cubrían su labor de espías, protegiendo la "dignidad de Lucy" como se repetía mentalmente Natsu, excusando los celos que le ardían por dentro.

Aún no comprendía por qué demonios Lucy terminó accediendo a salir con aquel patán. En verdad lo molestaba.

El domingo había llegado, para disgusto del Dragneel, pues sabía perfectamente que _su_ querida Luce se vería con el maldito Eucliffe. ¿Y qué hacía Natsu? Pues no esperó otra iniciativa que seguir a hurtadillas la motocicleta que conducía el estudiante de intercambio. No se dirigieron muy lejos, o quizá era la primera parada de la 'cita', pues ambos ingresaron a una heladería.

— A la mierda contigo, cabeza de lava. –Espetó con molestia Gray al reincorporarse, ingresando de esa manera a heladería sin más, bajo la incrédula y molesta mirada del Dragneel.

— _¡Oi, Gray! ¡Ven aquí, maldito freezer andante!_ –Profirió en un susurro amenazante que solo su amigo pudiese escuchar para no llamar, más, la atención de los demás.

Gray no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y fue a sentarse en una mesa libre sin que Lucy reparara en su presencia, pues una plantear lo suficientemente alta lo cubría. Natsu murmuró maldiciones en contra del nudista y mirando a ambos lados, previendo que nadie lo reconociera, caminó con rapidez, haciendo valer las múltiples películas de espías y ninjas que llegó a ver, para ingresar así a la heladería.

Todo lo que estaba haciendo por proteger lo que era _suyo_. Se felicitaba mentalmente por mantener la cordura y continuar con aquel juego innecesario. Si, era innecesario porque Lucy era _suya_ y no importaba cuantos _Stings_ tuviese que golpear, nadie nunca cambiaría los hechos.

— Maldito pervertido, -dijo una vez que se sentó junto a Gray. – tienes suerte que tenga reflejos de gato.

— Como digas, idiota. –Gray solo rodó los ojos y observó en el menú de helados, aunque conociendo sus gustos por lo frío, le resultaba algo muy difícil de elegir.

Mientras tanto, Natsu no despegaba la vista de Lucy, observando cuanto podía a través de las hojas de la planta que era un camuflaje perfecto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su atención fuese robada por cierto pelinegro con aspecto de matón que ingresó a la heladería con aires de pocos amigos, asustando a varios clientes.

El estudiante observaba a su alrededor, buscando con cierta curiosidad a alguien en específico dentro de aquella heladería, pero terminó por toparse con aquel par de idiotas con quienes solía estar.

— ¡Salama—

Su voz terminó ahogada en su boca, pues Natsu al vislumbrar al gigantón, tomó lo primero que encontró, siendo el sorteado un servilletero y se lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que tenía al rostro, casi tirando al suelo al hijo de Metallicana.

— ¡Maldito idiota, ¿qué demo—

Tanto Natsu como Gray, presa del pánico de poder verse descubiertos por Lucy, arrojaron a Gajeel nuevamente al suelo para que su voz gutural no llegara a oídos de su rubia amiga. Necesitaban mantenerse a margen hasta que llegara el final de aquella _parodia de cita_, como decía el pelirrosado.

Al oír el tremendo estruendo que inquirió el cuerpo de Gajeel Redfox contra el suelo, Lucy se giró buscando la causa de aquel doloroso golpe, preocupada de que alguien pueda golpearse. Sin embargo, no vio a nadie quien pudo ser la victima de la fatídica caída.

— Menos mal… -Murmuró un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lucy? –Preguntó el rubio dando una lamida más a su helado de menta.

La rubia lo miró y sonrió amablemente, acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja, negando con la cabeza.

— No, sólo oí algo.

— ¡Lu-chan! –La rubia se dio la vuelta nuevamente al oír la voz de Levy McGarden ingresando a la heladería.

Lucy se puso de pié con una sonrisa en el rostro para recibir a una de sus mejores amigas y encargada de la biblioteca de la universidad.

— ¡Levy-chan, qué bueno verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió curiosa, acercándose a la menor con una sonrisa.

— Venía a verme con Ga… ¡Alguien! –Terminó nerviosa pues estaba a punto de revelar un nombre que la rubia conocía bien, pero al dirigir su atención sobre el rubio que acompañaba a su amiga, dudó en decir su nombre. – _Nee, Lu-chan… ¿Terminaste accediendo a salir con Sting-san?_ –Preguntó en un susurro escrutando de mala gana al rubio.

— E-Esto… Si. –Terminó rendida. Levy sabía que Lucy no podía decir que no a muchas cosas y entre ellas, figuraban las incontables invitaciones que el Eucliffe le profirió. - _¿Podrías acompañarnos? No quiero estar sola mucho tiempo._

Levy dudó un momento y observó el rostro de su amiga, para luego dirigirle una mirada a uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de basket, quien ahora la miraba sin mucha simpatía. Suspiró.

— Claro.

— ¡Genial! –Se giró hacia el Eucliffe. -Sting-kun, Levy-chan nos acompañará. –Sentenció con energía, sin dar ápice de excusas por su parte. El rubio no disimuló su total aberración a la idea, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Solo gruñó un "está bien" para terminar de tomar su helado con mala gana.

Mientras tanto, tras la planta.

— _Eres hombre muerto, Salamander._ –Profirió en un murmuro Gajeel asesinando con la mirada al pelirrosado.

— _Si, si. Como digas. –_Dijo sin darle importancia, pues Natsu regresó a su labor de vigilar a _su_ Lucy, una vez que ésta volvió a tomar asiento junto con McGarden.

— _¿Qué demonios hace?_ –Preguntó el capitán del equipo de lucha al de natación, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Está enfermo de los celos.

— _Shhhh._

— _¡Al diablo, cabeza de cerillo! _–Volvió su atención a Gajeel. –_Lucy tiene una cita con Sting Eucliffe y el idiota los está espiando para "protegerla". –_Dijo lo último enfatizando con sus dedos. - _¿Y tú a qué has venido, Gajeel?_

— ¡¿Y-Yo?! –Inquirió de manera sorprendida, pensando en alguna coartada sin que sus dos amigos descubriesen el verdadero motivo que lo traía a aquel lugar.

— _¡Shhh!_

— _¡Vete al diablo, Salamander! –_Volvió su atención a Gray. - _N-Nada que les interese._

— _Oi, miren. Levy llegó. –_Informó Natsu con una gran sonrisa. -_ ¡Tu novia sí que es lista, Gajeel! ¿Qué mejor forma de cagar la cita de Sting que un tercero?_

Ante la definición de _'novia' _con que tituló Natsu a la lectora, el pelinegro de múltiples pircings enrojeció por completo, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado por el pelirrosado.

— ¡Ella no es mi—

Nuevamente un estruendoso ruido llamó la atención, no solo de Lucy, sino de Levy también. Ambas se miraron curiosas de haber oído lo mismo. Entonces, Sting llamó su atención.

— Iré a pagar la cuenta.

— Si. Gracias. –Tanto Lucy como Levy se pusieron de pié. – Qué extraño que Gajeel no apareciera. –Lucy al notar el cambio de expresión que sufrió el rostro de su pequeña amiga, comprobó lo que venía sospechando de hace tiempo. A Levy McGarden le venían los _"chicos malos"_.

— Es un idiota. Es la última vez que acepto salir con él.

— ¿No es la primera vez? –Preguntó curiosa, pero Levy comenzó a sudar frío, sonrojándose hasta el último cabello. Para su suerte, Sting regresó, interrumpiendo la respuesta que no quería revelar.

— ¿Nos vamos? –Ambas asintieron, caminando hacia la salida de la heladería.

Mientras que en el suelo se debatían dos jóvenes tapando la boca de un muy molesto Gajeel. En cuanto vieron que el motivo de su espionaje se marchaban, Natsu dejó a su pelinegro amigo para ponerse de pié.

— Andando. –Sentenció a ambos amigos suyos aún en el suelo. - ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! Se están alejando.

— Prometo cobrártelas toda, Natsu. –Dijo Gray poniéndose de pié en compañía de Gajeel.

Y fue así como los tres jóvenes también se marcharon del lugar, siguiendo las huellas que _su_ querida Lucy dejaba, como cuales migajas de pan.

Todo el domingo continuó con lo mismo. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel —los últimos dos arrastrados por los celos del primero— siguiendo a donde Lucy y sus acompañantes se dirigían, así mismo Levy, quien a pedido de su rubia amiga, no se separó de ella en todo el recorrido, para alivio de Natsu y disgusto del Eucliffe.

No tardó en que el sol se ocultara, dando paso a la obscuridad que iba ganando cancha a lo largo del cielo, luciendo así las brillantes estrellas un tanto acaparadas por las luces del pueblo. La última parada del recorrido fue el parque de atracciones con que contaba Magnolia, pues las multitudes podían hacer pasar el mal sabor que Lucy sentía en esos momentos.

¿Por qué?

Se giró a ver al atractivo hombre de diecinueve años, cuya cabellera rubia parecía estar hecha de delicadas hebras de oro, mientras sus ojos centellaban como cuales zafiros en su níveo rostro. ¿Por qué no podía gustarle un tipo como Sting? Sencillo. No era… _Él._

Suspiró cansinamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría sufriendo por aquella batalla interna que se debatía en ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría deseando volver al pasado cuando podía estar junto a él sin miedo a nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría rogando porque Él sea…solamente de ella?

Entonces, una ráfaga de recuerdos asaltaron su mente en un segundo, rememorando que toda su pasión volvió al dueño que las provocaba. Ella volvió a ceder ante el deseo que implicaba Natsu para ella, pero a pesar de las dudas que circulaban con insistencia dentro suyo, la culpa que una vez existió, ya no la molestaba.

Era otro tipo de emoción lo que le estaba arrebatando el sueño.

Aquel sentimiento de ansiedad que provocaba la idea de pertenecerle a alguien, pero sin sentir que éste le perteneciera… Era asfixiante. Ella quería sentir seguridad al pensar en Natsu, pero no apartaba la idea de que él pudiese amar a otra persona. Pudiese aún pensar en…

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, Lucy? –Preguntó Sting viéndola con una sonrisa seductora, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó un par de veces para girarse a su costado y darse cuenta de que Levy ya no estaba con ellos. Su sorpresa fue grata y no lo disimuló. Sting pareció darse cuenta de que ella buscaba a su pequeña amiga, por lo que no reprimió la satisfacción que lo invadía en esos momentos.

— Oh, me encontré con Rogue cuando fuiste al baño y cuando le mencioné que estábamos con Levy, la invitó a caminar. –Hizo una pausa. - ¿Te parece si entramos a la casa del terror? Dicen que es una de las mejores atracciones.

— E-Eh… -El hombre se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, dejando olvidada la distancia que los _'amigos'_ solían mantener. ¿Qué amigos? ¡Apenas lo conocía!

La idea de causar estragos en Natsu al salir con Sting, comenzaron a sonarle muy mala idea ahora que se veía acechada como cual presa por la fiera que tenía a pocos centímetros de ella.

Lucy entró en pánico y eso se notó.

Sus ojos buscaban que por algún lado _él_ hiciera su tan acostumbrada aparición y la rescatara como siempre. _"Como siempre"_ pensó con tristeza al recordar que ese día se acabaría lo de _'siempre'._

_«Lucy lo vio fruncir el ceño con molestia. Lo conocía y sabía que odiaba saber que ella terminó aceptando salir con Sting Eucliffe. No quería sentirse utilizada por él, necesitaba alimentar su orgullo con algo que le diera seguridad frente a Natsu._

— _Pero no es nada formal, ya sabes. –Se puso nerviosa, así que rehuyó de su mirada, dándose la vuelta para enseñarle la espalda. – De seguro también tienes planes, ¿no, Natsu?_

— _De hecho, si. –Confesó su amigo, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que ésta se girara a mirarlo, esperando oír lo que tenía para decir. El rostro de Natsu se encontraba serio, observando a otro lado mientras decía. – Lisanna quería ir al parque de atracciones y… Ya sabes cómo es ella. Adora esos lugares. –Confesó con una melancólica sonrisa.»_

Le dolía recordar aquello. Pero lo que más le dolía era darse cuenta de que solamente había pedido venir al parque porque él estaría allí… _con ella._ A pesar de sentir tantas cosas confusas en esos momentos, ella necesitaba verlo, no le interesaba que fuese en compañía de Lisanna… Aunque luego lo lamentaría.

_Sí, lo harás. _Aquello le repetía una voz en su interior, La misma que le hizo recordar que Sting no era Natsu Dragneel.

Se alejó rápidamente del rubio antes de que sus rostros estuviesen más cerca y sonrió con inocencia, mientras retrocedía unos pasos más, eseñando con su dedo una atracción al lazar.

— ¡Vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna! –No supo por qué ese lugar, pero fue lo primero que encontró a la vista para que le sirviese como coartada.

— Hmp… Como quieras. –Y así, iniciaron sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba la atracción que indicó la rubia.

Lucy observaba a su alrededor, percatándose de que la gente iba en aumento, pero ninguno de ellos le generaba la tranquilidad que buscaba. Ninguno de ellos le producía aquella sensación de que su sola cercanía bastaba para decir que era lo que ella necesitaba. Lo único que ella podía desear poseer en toda la tierra.

Recorrían la mitad del camino que les faltaba para llegar a la Rueda de la Fortuna, pero ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ajena a lo que la rodeaba, ajena a la presencia de su acompañante. Sólo reparó en él al sentir su mano tomando la suya. Sus pasos se detuvieron con sorpresa, para girarse y encontrar así el rostro del rubio, quien la miraba con la intensidad que lo caracterizaba aquella personalidad posesiva que irradiaba.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir primero a la casa del terror? Prometo protegerte. –Dijo juguetonamente mientras desviaba los pasos hacia donde estaba la atracción donde él quería ir, sin embargo, Lucy se encontraba lo suficientemente confusa como para dejarse arrastrar por él.

— Sting-kun, preferiría un lugar donde…

— ¿Dónde no estemos los dos solos? –Interrumpió mirándola con detenimiento, estudiándola en silencio, como cual depredador. - ¿Acaso es eso? ¿No quieres estar cerca de mí?

—…N-No, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo…? –Trató de sonreír, pero ni siquiera ella podía negar aquello.

— Pues toda tu actitud. –Sentenció con molestia. - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Acaso me tomas por estúpido? –Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro al ver la atónita que le dedicó Lucy. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar para que me mires como quiero y dejes a un lado a Natsu-san?

— ¿N-Natsu? –Preguntó confundida. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu en todo esto? –La paciencia y condescendencia que había estado teniendo, fue drenándose fuera de su cuerpo, pues no le gustaba la actitud que el rubio estaba teniendo.

— Oh, por favor, Lucy. Si estabas tratando de aparentarlo, eres muy mala. ¿Acaso crees que nadie se da cuenta cómo actúas? Está bien, dejemos a Natsu-san fuera. Vayamos a la casa del terror, ¿de acuerdo?

Nuevamente tratándola como un objeto, como si fuese que ella le pertenecía. Sus crudas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza. ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? ¿Qué buscaba realmente Sting de ella? Y fue allí cuando lo comprendió todo.

— ¡Sting!

Un rugido se instaló en medio del bullicio de la multitud y de su mente, deteniéndolo todo y hacer que su mente sólo pudiera distinguirlo a _él_. La voz imperiosa que denotaba fuerza y convicción fue la única que ella necesitaba para soltarse del agarre que el rubio aplicaba en ella, aunque, un fuerte puño fue quien la liberó realmente.

Natsu emergió del gentío y disminuyó a Eucliffe en el suelo, haciendo que la soltara de inmediato. Lucy observaba todo de manera incrédula, aún sin poder digerir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Más una voz en su mente, repetía con insistencia: _"En verdad es él."_

— Natsu. –Nombró con delicadeza. Como si con pronunciar su nombre, éste fuese a quebrarse o a desparecer nuevamente de ella.

Él se giró y lo único que sintió fue su fuerte mano instalarse sobre su cintura, mientras tiraba de ella. Sus pasos se iniciaron en una rápida corrida donde ella no sabía a dónde la llevaría, sin embargo, su cercanía le era suficiente para saber que todo estaría bien de ahora en más.

Vio que se acercaban a la rueda de la fortuna, generándole cierta curiosidad, pues conocía a Natsu y su total aberración a todo móvil o cosa que pudiese generar movimiento. Sin mencionar sus continuos mareos cada vez que montaba algo como eso.

— ¿N-Natsu…?

Pero no hubo lugar para dudar. La determinación de Salamander era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa, terminando así por subirse a una de las cabinas que conformaban la gran rueda de la fortuna. La puerta se cerró y el silenció se instauró entre ambos.

Lo único que se oía con claridad era la respiración acelerada que ambos traían a cuestas por la deliberada corrida que ejercieron segundos atrás. Lucy no podía estar más confundida y quería una explicación, o mejor dicho, quería que él dijera lo que ella deseaba oír.

— ¿Nat—

— No me importa lo que suceda… Ni lo que tenga que hacer para hacerte entender que… -inició mirándola con aquellos ojos llenos de determinación, sorprendiéndola.

O eso fue hasta que la rueda inició su movimiento lento, aunque para el capitán de basket, aquello fue suficiente como para tumbarlo sobre el asiento de la cabina con el rostro morado del mareo que se instauró dentro de él. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por la frente de la rubia, rendida ante las acciones sin sentido que muchas veces ejecutaba Natsu, así que se sentó frente a él.

Elevó su mirada hacia la ventana que tenía junto a ella, apreciando cómo las luces llenaban el panorama, confundiéndose como las estrellas que simulaban ser. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante aquello.

Quizá no sea la velada más romántica, pero al menos él estaba junto a ella. Si, ahora era todo suyo. Sonrió apenada de los pensamientos que jugueteaban en su mente, pues así se sentía.

— L-Lucy… -Inquirió entrecortadamente el muchacho intentando ponerse de pié.

— ¡Natsu, será mejor que dejes de hacer estas tonterías! Sólo mírate y—

— N-No me importa… -Terminó casi inaudiblemente para así, dejarse caer sin cuidado alguno junto a ella. Intentaba resistir todo mareo que atentaba contra su persona, así que la miró a los ojos. - T-Tu… E-Eres solamente… _Mía._

Un fuerte sonrojo adornó el rostro de Lucy al oír las palabras entrecortadas que decía su amigo. _¿Suya?_ Natsu le estaba diciendo que…

Dejó de pensar al momento en que el muchacho la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo que la dejó helada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que temía que éste saliera de su pecho. Su rostro ardía, pero pudo apreciar el de Natsu. Su ceño yacía fruncido con fuerza por el mareo que sentía y una sola pregunta se instauraba dentro de Heartifilia. _¿Por qué lo hacía?_

Entonces recordó las palabras del muchacho cuando habían entrado a la cabina:

"No me importa lo que suceda… Ni lo que tenga que hacer para hacerte entender que… T-Tu… E-Eres solamente… _Mía"_

Era eso lo que quería decirle. Decirle que él haría todo lo que odiaba solamente para demostrarle que ella valía más. Una extraña calidez se concentró en el centro mismo de su pecho y sentía arder sus ojos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos, atentando con deslizarse sin contemplación por sus mejillas coloradas.

El mareo en él fue en aumento, tanto así que de seguro perdería la conciencia como solía sucederle. Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Lucy despertaron de una vez y su cuerpo se movió sin escuchar reproche de su mente, recostando el cuerpo del mayor en ella y acomodando su cabeza en su pecho.

— L-Luce…

— Shh… Tranquilo. Sólo descansa. –Dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas sin más, pero a diferencia de las que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, eran de felicidad. Una extraña forma de demostrar cuan dichosa se sentía.

Natsu la apretó contra su cuerpo, acomodándose mejor en ella y degustando por completo que le pertenecía. Porque ambos pecaban de avaros y les encantaba. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan llenos y rebosantes, porque sabían que no había nada mejor que poseer lo que _más deseaban._

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡AVAROS! :D Sii, también me siento identificada con éste pecado pos… ¡Lo queremos todo, los muy malditos! xD jajajaja Soy muy celosa por todo y todos, jajajajaja Así que me identifiqué con éste capítulo *0*

¡¿Qué tal les pareció?! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sin duda, adoro las escenas con la rueda de la fortuna desde que vi Inuyasha y su sexy ending… ¡Maldita seas, Takahashi Rumiko!

Aaaaanywaaaay…

¡Dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy!

Nos seguiremos leyendo con el último pecado (música crítica): ¡IRA! :DDD

Les deseo una excelente semana que entra o mediados de ella Xddd

Kisses‼!~

.

* * *

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

*** ****Alex Darklight:** ¡Holaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D ¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Ojalá que sí xD Siii, el último capítulo promete muchas cosas, entre ellas el NALU definitivo frente a todos :D ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Byee~

*** ****Gabe Logan:** ¡Hola! Si, ambos enviaron todo al diablo y tuvieron lo que deseaban desde hace unos capítulos atrás xD Jajajaja pos, no creo que les haya dado tiempo de pensar siquiera en la protección. Como tú habías dicho, la calentura es lo que los llevó a eso y probablemente se encuentren con una sorpresa después xD Pos si, la sinceridad es lo que faltaría entre ambos, pero a ver qué nos trae el último capítulo! Nos seguimos leyendo‼! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario‼! :3

*** ****Luka-sama:** ¡Siiil-chaaan! Gracias por dejar tus sexys reviews :D Sabes lo feliz que me haces, amiga :D Pos no me hago resposnable de tus sangrados nasales, ya tengo suficiente con los propios (¿) jajajaja Pos si yo fuese Lucy, hace rato embarazaba a Natsu xDDD Pos si, esos dos sí que saben como crearse problemas de la nada y eso es lo que nos encanta a nosotras xDDD Nos seguiremos leyendo via FF o Fb, Yaaa lo veremos xDD ¡Kisses!

*** ****Fruit 993:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Si, ya vamos actualizando y estamos llegando al final TT^TT Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo y esperes con ansias el último :D nos leemos!~

*** ****Katari-Hikari-chan:** ¡Wooolas, Nezu-tan! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review que siempre es bien recibido :D Siempre halagándome kukuku (se sonroja) ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬ (famosa pregunta de nuestras madres que no saben diferenciar entre halagos o pedidos subliminales tras halagos xD) Siii, adoro escribir tras vastidores de nuestra querida Heartfilia y sin mencionar de nuestro sexy galán‼! Jaja Si, ya estoy mejor y ya me volví a reincorporar a la Facu ¬¬ pero bueh, tenía que soltar la cama en cualquier momento. ¡Seguimos hablando y les mandas un abrazo de oso a los guys! :D

*** ****Kanami Bellamy:** Seee… ¡Sexy Mugen! *¬* Holaaa! :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Wiii, me alegra que te guste. ¿Cómo te pareció el capítulo nuevo? A qué la avaricia mola? Jajaja bueh, cuando se trata de escenas como éstas, claro que sí xDDD Nos seguiremos leyendo con la reconciliación oficial entre ambos :D ¡Byee!~

*** ****Netocastillo:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Seee… U know! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos seguiremos leyendo‼! :D Bye!~

*** **** :** ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Descuida, hasta que suba los siete pecados capítales no dejo de subir jeje xD ¡Te cuidas! Kisses!

*** ****Cistxc:** ¡Yellow! Siii u.u, ya nos falta solo un pecado más D: pero pronto subiré algo más para no perder la costumbre y espero que te pases a leerme :D anyway, ¿cómo te pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que te haya gustado :D ¡Nos encontramos con el último capítulo! Ja neee!

*** ****Sombraescarlata:** ¡Yeellow! No te preocupes, que tus reviews siempre son bien recibidos :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por todo lo que siempre dices! Me haces sonrojar kkkkkkk jajajaja Me alegra tant oque te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que éste nuevo también te haya gustado. Vamos por el último que pronto lo actualizaré :D Nos leeremos con la última entrega y me voy despidiendo enviándote un beso y abrazo! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


	7. Wrath

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ya quisiera), sino al genialoso Hiro Mashima! :D

**Advertencia:** Esta serie de capítulos hacen alución a los siete pecados capitales en un AU (alternative universe). El contenido de la obra puede ser considerada M (mayores de 16 años), así que antes de pervertirles la mente, queda bajo su entera responsabilidad continuar leyendo.

Guía:

— Dialogo.

— Susurro.

"Pensamientos"

«FlashBacks»

«Citas»

.

* * *

_**«La ira ofusca la mente, pero hace transparente el corazón.»**_

_**.**_

_**Nicolás Tommaseo.**_

* * *

.

Enojo era apenas un fragmento de lo que en su interior ardía.

El calor que subía por su cuerpo se expandía a cada segundo, quemándola por dentro con cada zancada que daban sus pies, huyendo del tormento que daba leña a la furia desencadenada en ella. Sus hebras doradas se movían al compa de su corrida, mientras que el respirar se le hacía cada vez más dificultoso, pero no solamente por la aceleración consumado por sus deseos de huir de allí.

No. Más bien a la razón que le provocaba huir.

No había peor ira que la impotencia y ella lo estaba comprendiendo a la perfección. Tragarse el mal sabor de una desilusión que enfrascaba el enojo y lo encadenaba a su corazón con dolor y vergüenza. ¿Por qué? Simple. Por ser débil.

¿Quién decía que el sabio era quien resguardaba el enojo dentro de él? Si fuese así, podría considerarse como una, pero... ¿El dolor era compensado con algo más que no fuese el propio sufrimiento?

Tantas imágenes galopaban en su mente, desde el inicio del día hasta donde se encontraba actualmente, torturándola y enervándola más que nada.

La oscuridad iba tejiéndose a lo largo del cielo, confundiendo su apariencia con el próximo anochecer, sin embargo, las manecillas aún yacían estacionadas entre las doce y media.

En su recorrido observaba a las personas caminando con paraguas en mano, atribuyendo que el cielo atentaba con dejar caer las lágrimas que en ella aún yacían ausentes, aunque ganas le sobraran y excusas la respaldaran.

¿Qué había sucedido? _Natsu Dragneel_ sucedió.

_«Como cada mañana cuando el estridente timbre que advertía el culmino de las clases diurnas sonaba a lo largo y ancho de la Universidad Fairy Tail, el bullicio no tardaba en inundar los pasillos para esparcirse por todo el campus._

_Tanto Lucy como Levy caminaban hacia el comedor para almorzar, pues ese día tenían clases que asistir de tarde y debían reactivar fuerzas; sin embargo, algo extraño las acompañaba en su caminar. Lucy sentía como si todas las miradas se centraran en ella, mirándola de una manera analítica y hasta podría jurar oír comentarios a su alrededor._

_Ya había transcurrido unos días desde que aquel incidente ocurrió y tras él, el asunto no se había tocado por orden del Director Makarov Dreyar… Hasta ese día._

_Con curiosidad, observaba a su alrededor, fingiendo oír lo que Levy decía con entusiasmo y aunque odiara no prestar atención a su amiga, la situación ya estaba incomodándola._

_Finalmente, se sentaron en un lugar libre tras elegir su comida. No obstante, poco le duró la gracia y risas entre ambas, pues, aunque Cana Alberona no lo disfrutara, últimamente acostumbraba a ser la portadora de malas noticias._

— _¡Ey, Cana! –Dijo Lucy al verla llegar al comedor, sin embargo, el rostro preocupado con que la Alberona acudía a ella, le provocó un mal sabor en la boca._

— _Lucy, debemos hablar. –Sentenció con seriedad la castaña ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigas. Notando esto, se adelantó a posar sobre la mesa donde almorzaban la razón que angustiaba el semblante de su amiga._

_Los ojos de Lucy y Levy se abrieron con demasía, aún sin caer en cuenta de lo que estaban observando, queriendo mentirse a sí misma de que no era real lo que sus ojos apreciaban con terror. Cana le enseñó la razón por la que todo el mundo la estaba señalando nuevamente con aquella mirada acusadora y todo por obra del volante que Alberona le expuso._

_En el papel blanco yacía una fotografía de Lucy completamente desnuda, teniendo como único cubre la sábana bajo la cual compartía con su mejor amigo: Natsu Dragneel y el satírico título de: "¿El orgullo de Fairy Tail?"_

— _Lu-chan… -La voz preocupada de Levy la trajo a la realidad, a la triste realidad que estaba viviendo._

_Sus ojos se humedecieron pero por la rabia que de a poco, iba ganando partido dentro de ella. Tomó el boletín y lo arrugó con cólera, para así arrojarla al suelo violentamente._

_Se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de sus mejores amigas, quienes no dudaron en seguirla._

— _¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué planeas hacer, Lucy? –Inquirió Cana._

— _Lo único que me resta… -Informó ella haciendo que sus puños se cernieran con dureza, hincando sus uñas en sus palmas, amortiguando con el dolor físico lo que el dolor moral le causaba. – Debo hablar con el Director antes que…_

_Sus palabras acabaron en el aire una vez que dejó el comedor y se enfrentó a los pasillos, pues éstos yacían revestidos con miles y miles de volantes con su bochornoso pecado. Todas las personas la miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratara y no los culpaba, ¿dónde había quedado la reputación que se había hecho al ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad? Pues, su fama dio un giro de 360° y un poco más._

— _¡No lo puedo creer! –Dijo sorprendida y avergonzada, su rostro le delataba aquella emoción que no recordaba poseer: Ira._

— _Lu-chan, escucha… -Habló Levy, mientras Cana la hacía girar hacia ellas. – Estuve pensando a cerca de todo este problema y… ¿Cómo se enteraron las personas de tu aventura con Natsu?_

_Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par al preguntarse lo mismo, pues simplemente había amanecido con la noticia bamboleando por toda la Universidad y las vecinas a ella. ¿Cómo sucedió?_

— _No lo sé. S-Sólo… Sucedió._

— _¡Mira, Lucy! –Dijo molesta Cana. - ¡Obviamente sucedió algo! –Le señaló las fotografías que decoraban con humillación las instalaciones del lugar. – Alguien los fotografió y fue esa misma persona quien reveló lo sucedido._

— _Y-Yo… Debo hablar con Natsu._

— _¿Qué crees que pueda hacer él en este momento? –Inquirió la Alberona, más la respuesta de Lucy dejó helada a sus amigas._

— _¡No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?! –Al darse cuenta en la manera que lo decía, recapacitó en su actitud, suspirando. Necesitaba calmarse. – Lo siento, pero… Ambos debemos solucionar este problema._

_Tanto Levy como Cana asintieron unánime por su decisión y fueron ellas el apoyo que Lucy necesitaba realmente para cruzar los pasillos, intentando que el dolor de la humillación no calara con fuerza dentro de ella, ni la ira corroyera su razón.»_

* * *

— ¡Lucy! –Bramaba su nombre mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Necesitaba encontrar a su amiga, necesitaba saber cómo estaba después de _oír_ toda aquella sarta de cosas. Tan solo recordar lo que hace un momento ocurrió, hacia que la sangre le hirviese y que las ganas de volver junto a Sting para machacarlo a golpes, lo seducían.

Sin embargo, Lucy era mucho más importante en esos momentos. Ya se encargaría del Eucliffe más adelante.

— ¡Lucy, ¿dónde estás?!

La desesperación de no hallarla se enfrascaba en su ronca voz. La joven había salido corriendo del lugar tras oírlo todo, pudiendo observar cómo la decepción delineaban sus dulces facciones. No pudo seguirle el paso, ella se había adelantado lo suficiente, mientras él remataba un golpe en Sting para luego salir a buscarla, sin embargo, el tiempo fue suficiente como para que Lucy le llevara la delantera.

Quería encontrarla, abrazarla tan fuerte como ella lo necesitara y protegerla como se lo había prometido.

Una oleada de furia lo asaltó ante una pregunta: _"¿Acaso la protegí como debería haberlo hecho?"_ Era obvio que no. De ser así, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Nada, ni siquiera su pequeño desliz de pasión… ¿Lo lamentaba? Claro que no, pero ¿y Lucy?

— ¡Maldición! –Gritó con rabia y a su bramido, le hizo dúo el estrepitoso rugido del trueno que se imponía ante el cielo, anunciando que, al igual a su actual estado de ánimo, el cielo se quebraría en una exasperada tormenta.

Sin ánimos de nombrarla, las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron, empezando a humedecer cuanto podían alcanzar y entre todo, estaba él, corriendo bajo el amparo la oscuridad que un día gris le ofrecía, recordando cómo todo se fue abajo en cuestión de segundos.

_«Apretó los puños con ímproba fuerza, logrando que sus venas yacieran remarcadas bajo la piel. Ardía en cólera al observar lo que agravaba a cada segundo su enfado. _

_¿Quién fue el malnacido que había hecho semejante atrocidad? Fuese quien fuere, tenía suerte de que aún no lo sabía, porque juraba por todo lo que creía que repasaría la cancha de basket con su cara._

— _Maldito… -Espetó casi con asco al observar los volantes esparcidos por toda la universidad._

_Sus pasos se iniciaron decididos a torturar a quien fuese necesario para descubrir al imbécil que había hecho eso. No porque él estuviese involucrado; no le interesaba que mancharan su nombre… Pero el único rostro que figuraba con claridad en el papel era el de Lucy._

— _¡Oi, cerillo, espera! –Sintió como Gray lo detenía, pues no hacía falta conocerlo mucho como para saber de qué era capaz el pelirrosado en un ataque de ira._

— _¡Suéltame, helado parlante! Iré a buscar al culpable._

— _¡¿Cómo piensas hallarlo si ni siquiera tenemos una mísera pista, idiota?! –El azabache hizo que Natsu lo mirara al jalarle con fuerza el brazo._

— _¡No necesito una pista! ¡Puedo hacerla! ¡Golpearé a todos hasta hallarlo! –Finalizó cabreadísimo el hombre, pero antes de iniciar sus pasos para buscar al responsable, Erza se interpuso en su camino._

— _Detente, Natsu._

— _¡Apártate, Erza! –Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues Natsu nunca contradecía a Erza en lo que respectaba, sin embargo, en ese momento, Natsu no estaba en sus cabales. —No espero que lo entiendas, pero yo—_

— _¡Por supuesto que te entiendo, Natsu! –Silenció con la fuerza de su voz y la braveza de sus ojos. - ¿Acaso piensas que sólo a ti te importa Lucy? –Observó como Natsu desvió la vista a otro punto mientras chasqueaba la lengua contra el paladar. – Gray y yo guardamos un gran cariño a Lucy y créeme cuando te digo que esto nos enfurece de sobremanera. Pero ¿acaso crees que ir como loco por toda la universidad buscando a alguien a quién no conocemos, solucionaría algo? Sólo causarás más alboroto del que ya hay. Sé que te pido mucho, pero ésta vez, mantente lejos del tema._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _¡¿Cómo crees que se siente Lucy en estos momentos, Natsu?! –Aquella pregunta sorprendió al Dragneel quien enseñó su desconcierto a la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. Erza suspiró. – Piensa en ella. ¿No crees que ésta humillación fue suficiente? Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de hallar al malnacido que provocó esto, ¿bien?_

_Natsu guardó silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras que Erza le dedicó. Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué conseguiría más que armar disturbios y abochornar aún más a Lucy?_

— _Bien… -Dijo vencido, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en sus dos amigos, pero luego volvió a hablar. –Pero en cuanto hayan hallado al infeliz…_

— _Descuida, cabeza de cerillo. Cuando eso suceda, podrás destrozarlo hasta cansarte. –Dijo Gray con una sonrisa que correspondió Natsu._

— _Bien, andando._

_Sin más, Erza y Gray se alejaron del pelirrosado, marchándose en busca de la identidad del culpable. Natsu resopló con hastío. Si había algo que más odiaba, a parte de los malditos transportes o cosas que se movieran, era el sentir la necesidad de hacer algo sin poder realizarlo. Es decir, sentirse un inútil._

_La ira volvió a tomar partido dentro de él y sin dudarlo, comenzó a despellejar los imprudentes anuncios de la pared, reducirlos hasta la nada, bajo la temerosa mirada de todo quien pasara por ahí._

_Necesitaba descargarse con algo, quitar aquella ira resguardada dentro de él, pero le había dado su palabra a Erza de que no haría nada hasta saber quién fue el culpable. Pero no dijo nada de desquitar su ira con aquellos afiches._

_Antes de arrancar el último afiche de aquel pasillo, un nombre acudió a él._

— _Lucy… —Su nombre se le escapó de los labios al imaginársela en estos momentos. Era más que obvio que ya estaría al tanto de aquellos malditos volantes desfilando sin vergüenza por toda la universidad, manchándola por completo._

_La imagen de una Lucy envuelta en lágrimas le oprimió la razón. ¿Acaso no debería de estar junto a ella en esos momentos? ¡Claro que sí! Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón de clases de la rubia._

_Mientras sus pasos se dirigían con presura teniendo en la mente a su mejor amiga, no había oído la voz de Gajeel llamándole, aunque éste no se molestó en seguir bramando su nombre, pues al igual que Natsu, el Black Steel prefería la acción, por lo que no dudó en arremeter su puño contra la cabeza del Salamander, quien cayó sin gracia alguna al suelo._

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Gajeel! –Bramó con ira casi echando llamas de su boca._

— _Te estaba llamando, Salamander. –Simplemente dijo. –De seguro ya estás al tanto de…_

— _¿Cómo no estarlo? –Espetó con desprecio ante los afiches, mientras se ponía de pié._

— _¿Qué planeas hacer? –Fue su única pregunta. Aunque sabía con exactitud cuál sería la respuesta del pelirrosado. Quizá Redfox sólo quería unírsele al banquete de golpes que Salamander daría al culpable. Sin duda, Lucy no era una amiga muy cercana suya debido a su poco relacionamiento con mujeres, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no se merecía ese tipo de cosas._

_Y como estaban hablando de Gajeel Redfox, impartir golpes a diestra y siniestra era lo que mejor le salía._

— _Pues aún nada. –Fue la respuesta de Natsu, dejando a un muy sorprendido Gajeel. – Prometí no hacer ninguna tontería hasta hallar al verdadero culpable. Mientras tanto, iré a ver a Lucy._

— _Ya veo. –Finalizó el pelinegro, aceptando la decisión de su colega. – ¿La irás a buscar en su salón? ¿Acaso no irá a estar en el comedor con la enana?_

— _No lo sé. Buscaré en su salón primero. –Luego algo hizo 'click' en su cerebro y miró a Gajeel con una amplia sonrisa. – Ve al comedor y búscala allí, si la encuentras, llámame._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo cara de ser tu sirviente, Idiota?! –Gritó molesto el Redfox, pegando la vuelta y caminando de regreso._

— _¡Oi, ¿dónde vas, pedazo de metal?!_

— _¡Al comedor! –Finalizó Gajeel, sacando una gran sonrisa en Natsu. -¡No te hagas ilusiones, Salamander! ¡Tengo hambre, sólo por eso iré!_

_El pelirrosado no pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento tan Tsundere que podía llegar a tener el capitán del equipo de lucha, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su verdadera preocupación. Entonces, reactivó la marcha en dirección al salón de su rubia amiga, pero mientras caminaba hacia aquella dirección, algo lo detuvo._

— _Entonces, ¿has salido con Lucy Heartfilia?_

_Sus pasos detuvieron en seco cuando cruzó por un aula cuya puerta yacía abierta y la voz de un estudiante se oyó. Mas, cuando la voz del campeón entre los infelices se oyó, su oído se agudizó._

— _Claro. ¿Acaso no invitaría a semejante belleza?_

_Sting Eucliffe yacía rodeado de sus seguidores atentos a las palabrerías sin sentido que decía, como si fuese la estrella número uno. No dudó en acercarse un poco más para oír lo que el idiota tenía para decir._

— _Vaya… Eso quiere decir que el rumor es cierto. –Esta vez era la voz de su sombra inseparable, Rogue Cheney, sosteniendo una compresa de hielo en su rostro._

— _¿Aún te duele la paliza de Gajeel? –Preguntó divertido Sting a lo que Rogue le fulminó con la mirada._

— _Bueno, -los interrumpió el Olga Nanagia, atrayendo la atención de ambos estudiantes. -bajo la fachada de mosquita muerta al menos tiene algo que rescatar a margen del condenado cuerpo que tiene. –Ese comentario por fue suficiente para Natsu de que la venita ya marcada en su sien, incrementara de sobremanera. - ¿Al menos lo hace bien?_

— _Hmp… Debió de ser algo digno de recordar. –Atinó Rufus Lohr._

_Natsu ardía en furia por oír todos sus comentarios y quizá había roto su palabra de no hacer nada estúpido, pero le valía madre. Esos idiotas se merecían sufrir bajo la furia de sus puños y un poco más, hasta que sus propios nudillos sangraran de tantos golpes dados._

— _Oh, vamos, Sting –la voz de Natsu se infiltró en el salón donde los únicos presentes era el grupo de Eucliffe y unos alumnos seguidores de los transferidos. - ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad a tus paquitas?_

_Los ojos de los ex-alumnos de Sabertooth se afilaron con recelo ante sus palabras, logrando que la sonrisa confiada del pelirrosado se ampliara._

— _¿Por qué no dices que lo único que has recibido de Lucy es su completa indiferencia a lo que tú buscabas en ella? –Como esperaba, el Eucliffe frunció aún más su ceño al oír sus palabras, revelando lo que en realidad sucedió aquel domingo por la tarde._

_Sting se puso de pié de sobre la mesa donde yacía anteriormente sentado, para así caminar con esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, diciendo:_

— _No te mentiré, en verdad esperaba ligarme a Lucy ese día… Después de todo, tú le has hecho buena fama en ese aspecto, Natsu-san. –El ceño del aludido se acentuó con fuerza al oír aquellas palabras, regocijando al rubio. Cerró su mano en un puño, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara. – Hmp… Qué idiota. Hacerse la difícil le salió caro. Es una pena realmente. –Más ira acumulándose como agua en una olla caliente, desprendiendo vapor que nublaba de a poco la vista. – Menuda perra, respondiendo a un solo amo, ¿no? Pues parece ser que sólo abre las piernas para ti…_

_Las insolentes palabras del Eucliffe acabaron en la nada cuando Natsu, ya sin poder contener la rabia que le causaba oír las estupideces que profería, lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que congregaba aquella sofocante emoción dentro suyo._

_Fue tanta la fuerza del impacto que Sting retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, alertando a sus compañeros, quienes ya se habían puesto de pié para iniciar una pelea sin tregua._

— _Vuelve a decir algo como eso, Sting y te juro por lo más sagrado que conozco, que te mataré sin contemplación alguna._

_Natsu no dudó en sus palabras, porque en verdad lo iba a hacer si Sting le daba aunque sea un ápice de oportunidad. Ese maldito tenía la lengua demasiado floja y a él le encantaría cortársela._

— _Lucy…_

— _Lu-chan…_

_La sangre que le hervía por dentro pareciera que se congeló de un momento a otro. Observó el rostro de Sting y vio desconcierto también en él, entonces temiendo lo peor, se giró para contemplar el rostro de Lucy observándolos con atónita expresión. _

_La joven no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, por lo que simplemente dio unos pasos inseguros hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente en una negación clara a la triste realidad que la golpeó con dureza._

_Sin más, Lucy se marchó como alma que se lleva el diablo de allí, dejando al ambiente lo suficientemente tenso, más de lo que el enfrentamiento Dragneel-Eucliffe había provocado._

_Natsu tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido._

— _Lucy… -susurró para luego bramar. -¡Maldición!_

— _Espero que estén satisfechos. –La voz de Levy, quien hace un momento hacía compañía a Lucy junto con Cana, se oyó._

— _¡Cállate, mocosa! ¡¿Cómo esperabas que supiera que andaba por ahí oyendo lo que no le corresponde?! –Dijo furioso Sting avanzando para enfrentar a las dos jóvenes, sin embargo, una obscura presencia se adelantó frente a Levy, enseñando con aquellos rubíes que nadie amenazaba a su enana._

— _Una palabra más, Eucliffe y enredo tu lengua a tu tobillo. –Sentenció Gajeel con odio, aunque una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios al levantar la mirada hacia Rogue. -¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia qué tanto le dolieron mis puños en su rostro de niña?_

— _Tch… ¡¿Crees que te temo, pedazo de…?! -la mano de Natsu acabó sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo._

— _Si sabes lo que te conviene, Sting, aléjate de Lucy. –La amenaza que expresaba el Dragneel era abrumadora, perturbando a los presentes._

— _¿Piensas detenerme, Natsu-san? No me hagas reír. Esto no hubiese ocurrido si tú no te hubieras metido con Lucy._

_Ya tuvo suficiente del infeliz aquel, así que cerró nuevamente su puño y levantándolo, lo dirigió hacia el rostro del rubio. Previendo esto, Sting giró su cara aunque nada llegó a él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio el puño cerrado de Natsu suspendido en el aire muy cerca de él. El pelirrosado soltó a Sting casi con asco y lo miró a los ojos, sin decir nada más._

_Sin más, salió del salón en busca de Lucy, deseando poder remediar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.»_

* * *

El aire fue convirtiéndose en una necesidad cuando en su corrida desesperada, su respiración se tornó inconstante. La lluvia caía sin gracia sobre ella, empapándola de a poco, pero ya ni eso le importaba. Había salido de la Universidad sin mirar atrás, sin ponerse a pensar que aún le faltaban clases que asistir hasta las tres de la tarde.

¿Por qué debería de importarle? Todo lo que había construido al llegar a Fairy Tail se había ido por la cañería.

Rabia. Furia. Ira… Sentía todo eso contra los hipócritas que le sonreía y ahora la señalaban como cual perro sarnoso. Contra Sting, en quien por un momento creyó se trataba de una de las pocas personas que no le dieron la espalda, a excepción de sus verdaderos amigos.

Pero a quien iba dirigida su mayor enojo era contra sí misma, por ser tan débil, porque todo lo que decían los demás le importaba, le importaba el juicio de terceros, la imagen que enseñaba era muy valiosa y quizá haya sido lo único que le hizo escalar la posición de mejor alumna en Fairy Tail… Y ahora, no le quedaba nada más que ser la vil imagen de una pobre puta.

Las lágrimas fueron ganándose terreno sobre sus mejillas, siendo confundidas por la llovizna que la cubría por completo. Respiró con dificultad, recuperando el aliento perdido, intentando ahogar los tristes sollozos que se escapaban sin gloria de sus labios. ¿Por qué debía ser tan débil?

Si no hubiese sucumbido al deseo irracional aquella noche, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Nada. Claro, pero… ¿Y Natsu? ¿Acaso si Natsu no hubiese estado con ella en ese momento, se acostaría con otra persona? _No…_ ¿Por qué? _No lo sabía_. Claro que sí, lo que no quería era admitir que ella…

— ¡Lucy!

Sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo y de pronto, bombeaba con una aceleración absurda, hasta podía oír sus fuertes latidos dentro de sus tímpanos, temiendo que _él_ los oyera.

— Luce… -La voz de Natsu se oía más cerca y eso era porque ahora estaba a tan solo un metro de ella, observándola con aquellos bellos orbes, enseñando a través de su brillo la preocupación que en verdad sentía y entonces, lo comprendió.

_Ella lo quería._

Rabia. Furia. Ira… E impotencia. Era así como se sentía al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué debía de sentirse así? ¡Ella no tenía por qué amarlo! ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Por qué me has seguido? –Preguntó bajando la mirada al suelo, tratando de contener la emoción que desde hace mucho tiempo intentaba reprimir.

— ¿Y aún lo preguntas? –Espetó casi en un reproche hacia ella, logrando llamar su atención. – Sting es—

— Un idiota, lo sé. –Lo interrumpió mordazmente la mujer, algo muy impropio en ella, pero estaba harta de todo eso. - ¿Acaso solo has venido para eso? ¿Para decirme 'te lo dije'?

_Ella lo amaba…_

— Claro que no, Lucy…

— ¡¿Entonces…?! —Dijo casi con desesperación, aunque a quién preguntaba aquello era a sí misma.

Si no hubiese estado junto a Natsu aquella noche, ella no habría cometido tal pecado. No traicionaría a su razón por aquella desaforada emoción que se negaba a admitir. Entonces… El verdadero problema era él.

"_Tú lo amas…_" Pensó para sí misma, avergonzada.

— S-Si no te hubiese conocido… _"No me hubiese enamorado de ti"_ ¡Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido! –Por primera vez se giró a verlo, observando cómo sus palabras fueron un duro golpe para él, quien la miraba en silencio y para ella, quien saboreaba el terrible sabor.

Natsu comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, haciendo que el miedo corroyera su interior.

— ¡Vete, Natsu! ¡No quiero verte! –Decía pero él no cedía y su distancia fue perdiendo significado, tanto así que ella fue retrocediendo como cual animal aterrorizado que era. - ¡Aléjate, Natsu! –Él no la oía y ella tampoco oía otra voz que su interior gritando _"Huye, Lucy"_. - ¡Natsu!

Final del camino.

La separación que se esmeraba en mantener entre ambos desapareció al igual que la cordura en ella. Conoció entonces el final del camino que ella se empecinaba en recorrer, intentando alejarse de él, aunque irónicamente, acabó estrellándose de lleno contra quien intentaba alejar.

Los brazos de Natsu tomaron su cuerpo casi con fuerza, aprisionándola bajo la presión de sus brazos y el calor abrumador de su cuerpo y esencia. Ella parpadeó sorprendida ante lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando lo comprendió, supo que estaba demasiado cerca de perder nuevamente la razón.

— ¡Aléjate! –Gritó con modestia, intentando golpear su pecho con sus puños cerrados, pero el cuerpo del Dragneel era una montaña impenetrable. Sus marcados pectorales parecían estar hechos de acero inoxidable, mientras ella se sentía como un metal maleable bajo suyo, a entera disposición suya. –Te odio… -Susurró ya sin fuerzas de luchar contra la marea de su fuerza.

— ¿En verdad lo haces? –Preguntó él mirándola detenidamente, sin la más clara expresión en sus facciones, enseñando a través de ellos una ligera tristeza que parecería ser impropia en su impetuoso carácter. - ¿De verdad deseas no haberme conocido?

—… -Lo miró por un momento, absorta en su rostro. - _S-Si…_ -Murmuró inaudiblemente, sacando una sonrisa en él.

Entonces, sin nada más qué decir, acercó su rostro al de ella a una velocidad torturante, mientras mil y un pensamientos desfilaban en la mente de la rubia.

"_N-No, Natsu… No lo hagas. Por favor…"_

— _N-Nat…_ -Sus labios fueron sellados por los de él en un roce perfecto, sensual y casto a la vez.

Lucy vio cerrar los ojos al muchacho y su expresión aligeró su cuerpo, sedándola por completo y entregándose sin más a lo que en la profundidad de la fortaleza que aparentaba en mostrar, deseaba. Ya no se dejó besar, sino que era ella quien lo hacía, delineando con sus labios a los que tanto tiempo ansiaba volver a sentir.

Los brazos de Natsu, sin perder la fuerza con que la sujetaba, bajaron con delicadeza hasta su cintura, aproximándola aún más a su cuerpo. La lluvia que caía con más frecuencia los empapó por completo, pero eso no les interesaba.

Los brazos de Lucy buscaron enredarse tras el cuello del hombre, profundizando aquel tacto celestial que los unía profundamente, con el cual delataba sus más sinceros sentimientos.

De a poco, el beso fue rompiéndose y la separación de sus labios fue abriéndose paso pero sin que sus cuerpos se alejaran ni un milímetro. Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa infantil adornó sus rostros, como si fuesen adolescentes que por primera vez experimentaban el contacto de sus labios con completa inexperiencia.

— Dime que me vaya, Lucy... Y lo hare. -Pronunció rompiendo el silencio.

Ella no debería estar sonriendo, no debería de estar sintiendo alivio en esos momentos, cuando dentro suyo se llevaba a cabo una odisea interminable. Ella debía alejarse de él cuanto antes… Pero no quería.

— Aunque te lo diga, nunca lo harías. -Natsu rio por lo bajo, pues tenia razón. Entonces, Lucy volvió a hablar. -¿Por qué haces esto, Natsu? –Preguntó ella, nuevamente recordando que aquello estaba mal. -¿Por qué te empecinas tanto en…?

— Porque yo te…

Lucy abrió los ojos grandemente al oírlo pronunciar las primeras palabras y una confusión mescladas con el miedo, le hicieron desear no oír sus palabras. Entonces, esa vez, Lucy volvió a acercar su rostro al de él y besó sus labios, haciendo que las palabras del muchacho muriesen en aquel beso que, aunque molestó un tanto a Natsu, no tardó en corresponder con dulzura.

— Sera mejor que nos refugiemos de la lluvia. -Dijo Lucy una vez rompieron el contacto de sus labios. La muchacha trataba de no mirar al joven una vez se deshizo el beso y fue cuando se percató de que ya estaba frente a su departamento.

— ¿Un café, Natsu? Me vendría genial, Luce. –Dijo divertido el pelirrosado, a lo que la rubia solo se encogió de hombros para ingresar así a su hogar, seguido de un muy sonriente Dragneel.

No dijeron nada, no hacía falta. Ambos comprendieron a través de ese beso muchas cosas en el otro. En especial, pudieron hallar la respuesta a su enojo. Siendo la respuesta el hecho de querer mantener a margen lo que ambos sentían.

Por primera vez desde que todo ocurrió, el remordimiento del pecado se disolvió. ¿Quién diría que la cura sería el sabor de lo que ellos consideraban como 'prohibido'?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Primero que nada… ¡Lamento la tardanza! La uni y sus estúpidos exámenes me arrebatan tiempo D: quería subirlo hace dos semanas pero ya ven u.u

Pero buaaah… ¡¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?! ¿Les gusto? ¿O no? ¿Valió la espera? ¡Comenten! ;D

En fin, creo que hasta aquí llegamos TT^TT disfruté tanto escribir esta historia y más al saber que les gustó leerla :D Así que cabe resaltar que dentro de una semana o un poco más, pronto traeré una sorpresita para los que disfrutaron leyendo estos pecados pecaminosos (?) :D

Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles una genialosa semana y me voy para seguir estudiando historia D:

Ja ne!~

* * *

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

* **Gabe Logan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario jaja siii, ese Natsu se lleva a todos tras sus locuras xD Pues eso de seguro, sin protección algo les caerá del cielo xD Jajaja Gajeel es todo un posesivo. Lo amo‼ jaja Gracias nuevamente por comentar siempre :3 Nos leeremos pronto!~

*** Alex Darklight:** Yellow! Jajaja todos desean ver esa parte —incluso yo— jaja naah, tranquila, pronto llegará una sorpresita y no desmerito que podría tratarse de eso :D Juaaaz, no eres pervertida, solo imaginas, no? Lo mismo digo kukuku Gracias por comentarme siempre, nos estaremos leyendo!~

*** Kanade Bellamy:** ¡Perdón! Te prometo que no me fijé hasta que me lo has dicho xD Sorry! Seeep, Natsu es todo un posesivo avaro xD Sep, pero habrá una sorpresita muy pronto, así que… Bueh. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos estaremos leyendo!~

*** Luffy Eucliffe:** ¡Lo siento! D: me siento muy mal en verdad de que no te haya gustado el capítulo, pero como te expliqué, a veces necesitamos de un antagonista TT^TT Y sé que con éste capítulo tampoco te habrás quedad satisfecha, pero espera la sorpresa que subiré dentro unos días, espero recompensarte D:

*** Sombra Escarlata:** ¡Holaa! Sip, aquí estamos con el final D: pero como te conté, ya estaré subiendo una nueva creación muy pronto, aunque antes de eso, una sorpresa para ésta historia y sus lectoras y lectores :D Sip, todos necesitamos un Natsu como novio D: si puediese un clonador TT^TT Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el final :D Nos leeremos!~

*** Luka-sama:** ¡Hooolaaa!~ :D Hace tiempo que no hablamos y te extrañou D: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo si, Gajeel está que por poco lo mata, pero eso lo describiremos para otro momento, kukuku Sip, el final finaloso (¿) pero tu ya sabes así que pronto estaré reapareciendo por estos lares con mi cabecita medio retorcida xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leeremos pronto, ya sea via ff o fb xD Byeee!~

*** Mikoblue:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar :D me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá también éste nuevo capítulo :3 jajaja siii, los pecados nos gustan, lo queramos o no xD Sip, el Natsu de ésta historia es un poco más despierto, aunque con todo lo que ocurrió le sirivió de algo xD Por supuesto, adoro el NALU es mi pareja favorita entre todas (dentro o fuera de FT) Espero que este final te haya gustado, Miko-chan! (espero poder llamarte así juju) Nos estaremos leyendo con la sorpresita y la futura historia que subiré, por supuesto: NALU :3 Byee!~

*** Netokastillo:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado. Nos seguiremos leyendo :D Byee!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


End file.
